Love Is Looking For You
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Crossover between One Tree Hill and Supernatural. Dean and Brooke meet and sparks fly and a romance you'd never see coming.
1. Love At First Sight

Brooke Davis went to New York City for two weeks to check out NYU, to party, and also to shop. Brooke decided to hit up a local college bar to play some pool.

Dean Winchester was away from Sam while they were both visiting some friends. Dean decided to hit up this local college bar his buddy, Troy told him about to play some pool. It seemed it was Dean's lucky night he had won every game that came his way.

Brooke walked over to him and asked, "You up for a game?"

Dean's eyes wandered this girl's body from head to toe. She was something to look at alright Dean spoke, "Sure but I don't want to embarrass you."

Brooke smirked, "No need I won't be embarrassed."

It was the end shot Brooke lined her stick with the cue ball to the right ball and sunk it into the left corner pocket. Brooke smiled at Dean who remarked, "You're right you're not embarrassed I am."

Brooke puzzled, "Why don't you buy me a drink?"

Dean got her and him a drink and he said, "Hi I'm Dean Winchester."

Brooke spoke, "Brooke Davis."

Dean asked, "Are you a student?"

Brooke answered, "Not yet I am a senior just here to check out the possibly of coming here are you?"

Dean replied, "No I'm just visiting some friends."

Brooke questioned, "How long are you here for?"

Dean responded, "Just for two weeks and you?"

Brooke spoke, "The same" Dean and Brooke shared a smiled "So when are we going to get out of here?"

Dean smiled and smirked, "We could go back to my buddy's place it is where I am staying."

Brooke replied, "Sounds like a plan" So Dean and Brooke went back to his buddy's place. "Looks roomy" Brooke took off her shirt and began to undo her pants. Dean took off his shirt and was amazed by Brooke's beauty. Dean stood up and walked to her and started passionately kissing her. They both got energized and had some rough and raw sex.

In the morning Dean watched Brooke sleeping. Brooke fluttered her eyes open to see Dean staring at her. Brooke asked, "What are you doing?"

Dean stated, "Watching beauty sleep."

Brooke questioned, "And just how long have you been watching me?"

Dean answered, "For about a week ever since the morning after that I first met you."

Brooke remarked, "Aw aren't you just a smooth guy."

Dean smirked, "And a cute one too." Brooke smiled and kissed Dean then Dean kissed the tip of her nose. "So I thought we might actually go out today and you can see New York."

Brooke responded, "But I have seen what I have wanted to see of New York" she smiled at Dean.

Dean and Brooke got dressed and Dean's buddy, Troy was in the kitchen. Troy remarked, "You know Brooke you really don't need a hotel room since you have checked in at Casa Troy's place."

Brooke replied, "Oh I already cancelled that room I knew you would want to see me everyday."

Dean stated, "Troy, leave my girlfriend alone."

Dean and Brooke went to Central Park and took a walk. Dean linked his hand with Brooke's hand.

Later that night Dean's cell rang it was his brother, Sam. Dean was laying next to Brooke and knew he had to go. This happened four nights in a row, and on the fifth night Dean looked at Brooke who was peacefully sleeping. Dean quickly exited he didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

After he left Brooke heard the door shut she peered out the window and saw Dean get in his car and pulled away. Brooke didn't understand why he was taking off in the middle of the night. This made five days that Brooke was woken up to find Dean missing. In the morning he always appeared back at her side. Brooke acted like she knew nothing she waited to see if he would ever tell her what was going on.

This was Brooke's last night in New York tomorrow morning she headed back to Tree Hill. Dean stated, "I made reservations at the Stork Club for right o' clock."

Brooke squealed, "I need to go find a dress, get my hair done, and oh I need new shoes."

Dean smiled and replied, "That is great you do that because I have some other surprises and presents to pick up."

Brooke puzzled, "Presents? You know I really love present?"

Dean responded, "Well you're really going to love this present." Dean kissed Brooke, she was excited tonight she was going to invite him to Tree Hill with her. "I will pick you up at 730 alright bye babe." Brooke smiled and skipped off to get ready for her night.


	2. What Hurts The Most

Dean went to set things up and picked up this beautiful diamond necklace he got for Brooke. About seven o clock Sam called Dean saying it was an emergency. Dean sighed and called Brooke. Brooke answered, "Hey handsome, I got this killer dress and I look like a knock out."

Dean spoke, "Can't wait to see you."

Brooke asked, "Are you on your way?"

Dean questioned, "No not exactly I'm still taking care of some things. I think I'll be late is it alright if you head on over to the Stork Club by yourself? Then I will just meet you there at eight? I just don't want us to loose our reservation."

Brooke frowned, "Yeah sure no problem."

Dean said, "Thanks sweetheart see you there." Dean hung up and slammed his fist into his passenger's window breaking the glass. The skin from Dean's hand broke and blood poured from the wounds. Dean could hear the disappointment in Brooke's voice and it killed him inside. Dean didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Dean had a duty to his father, his brother, and to his mother he couldn't let them down.

Brooke arrived at the Stork Club at eight and was seated. Brooke waited and waited for Dean to show. Brooke waited for four hours she felt so embarrassed and stupid by being stood up at the most prestige's club in the city. Brooke tried to call his phone over and over, but she kept getting his voicemail. Brooke left messages but after the tenth message she gave up.

Brooke went back to Troy's and waited. In the morning Brooke woke up alone. Brooke packed her things Brooke asked, "Do you think maybe he's hurt or got into an accident?"

Troy felt bad for Brooke Troy answered, "I'm sorry Brooke, and I don't think that Dean just does that. He's around for awhile then just disappears without a warning. Before two weeks ago the time before I last saw him was two years ago. That's just Dean's style it always has been."

Brooke nodded at him and tried not to cry she took a cab to the airport to head home to Tree Hill. Brooke couldn't believe after two weeks of being together he just took off. Brooke just figured their relationship obliviously meant nothing to Dean.


	3. Hunting Mode

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean mumbled, "Shit" Dean watched his brother get thrown into a wall Dean ran to help him, but he was also thrown into a wall. Dean saw Sam attempting to get up "Sammy duck!"

Sam dashed down to the ground when he looked up he saw an axe sticking out of the all; right where his head was just seconds before. Sam ran out of the room and grabbed a crow bar when he returned Dean was pinned to the wall by nothing visible. Sam smirked, "I can't leave you alone for two second without coming back and finding you helpless." Dean smirked at him as he was beginning to lose his breath he felt like something was choking the hell out of him.

Dean choked; "Come…on…Sammy" Dean saw darkness forming around him. Then all of a sudden Dean started breathing again he looked up and saw his little brother in the same state he was just in. Dean wasted no time grabbing the crow bar and opening the door. Dean got a whiff of the dead body stuffed inside the closet Dean poured salt on it and lit it up. Dean carried Sam outside to get fresh air. Sam started coughing taking in the fresh air "Are you alright?"

Sam spoke, "Thanks for killing that Mother Fucker."

Dean remarked, "Don't send the little brother to do the big brother's job." Dean didn't even notice that the sun was rising he glanced at his watch. "Oh shit I got to go Sammy later." Sam watched Dean Hop in his car and drive like a bat out of hell.

Dean didn't even realize the time when he gets into the hunt mode he can't get out of it until the deed is done. Dean drove to Troy's place but when he arrived Brooke was already gone. Dean couldn't believe he let Brooke go like that he couldn't even imagine how she was feeling.

Brooke returned home and Tree Hill when she returned her friends had a welcome home party. Brooke sat by herself most of the night Peyton flopped down onto the couch. Peyton questioned, "B. Davis what is going on?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders "We're having a party in you honor and you're not partying therefore something has to be wrong."

Brooke answered, "I'm just jet lagged."

Lucas puzzled, "That sounds like a lie to me?"

Brooke snapped, "Well you asked you" Brooke stood up and walked out of the party.

Haley and Nathan walked over they heard Brooke freak out. Haley asked, "What's wrong with Brooke?"

Nathan smirked, "Maybe she didn't get any in New York."

Peyton stated, "No this is serious something happened in New York; something that changed Brooke."

Brooke went home and sat on her bed and began crying so hard that she couldn't control herself to stop.


	4. Please Forgive Me

The next morning Haley and Peyton were on their way to Karen's Café when a black charger pulled up to the front of the café. Haley remarked, "I'll take a piece of that!"

Peyton exclaimed, "Haley James Scott you're a married woman!"

Haley smirked, "What I am just looking he's probably not a musician anyways."

Haley laughed and Peyton hit her playfully and stated, "You're so bad."

Peyton pulled out her cell phone and called Brooke she answered, "What P. Sawyer?"

Peyton stated, "B. Davis you need to meet us for breakfast at the café plus there's this hot guy in a black charger that just pulled up." Peyton heard a click and made a quizzed face.

Haley asked, "What?"

Peyton replied, "She hung up on me."

Brooke rushed out of the house and towards Karen's Café a million things were going through her mind. Could it really be him? Did he come all the way to Tree Hill for her?

Peyton and Haley walked into the café Lucas and Nathan were already there. Lucas looked out the window and questioned, "Who is that?"

The guy came into the café and noticed four teenagers staring at him. Brooke ran all the way there when she saw the black charger she swore her heart had stopped. Brooke walked into the café Peyton remarked, "Wow you got here fast."

Brooke could only see the back of Dean she puzzled, "Dean?"

Dean turned around with a smile and responded, "Brooke." Brooke didn't let him say anymore she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan were shocked to see what was happening. Nathan remarked, "Guess I was wrong she did get some in New York."

Peyton and Haley smiled seeing Brooke smiling while kissing whoever this was. Lucas wasn't too sure what he thought of this yet.


	5. Fake Cough!

Peyton fake coughed Brooke and Dean separated Brooke spoke, "Nice subtle fake cough P. Sawyer."

Peyton replied, "Sorry B. Davis, but I'm a bit curious about the mystery man you're making out with."

Brooke remarked, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Peyton smirked, "Yes but satisfaction brought it back" Nathan and Dean started busting up laughing it was great.

Brooke responded, "Fine this is Dean Winchester my boyfriend" Brooke put her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Peyton puzzled, "What? Why am I just not hearing about this?"

Dean spoke, "You must be Peyton Sawyer aka best friend aka cheerleader who is always PMSing."

Peyton gasped, "Brooke Davis!" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Dean looked at Haley and said; "You must be Haley Scott" Dean looked between Nathan and Lucas. Dean returned his gaze back to Nathan, "You must be Nathan the husband" Then looking at Lucas "And then that leaves Lucas Scott."

Brooke replied, "There now you all know each other now if you'll excuse us; we have some catching up to do" Brooke pulled Dean outside "Let's go back to my house."

Dean answered, "Yeah let's go" They drove to Brooke's house and went inside where Brooke kissed him again. "You know if we didn't have anything else in common we could probably still date. On the fact that we both are good at making out."

Brooke smiled and asked, "Okay so now you get to tell me why you stood me up?"

Dean explained, "I'm so sorry about that Brooke my brother called me and it was a family emergency." Dean's eyes soften "I had to be there for my brother Brooke I never wanted to hurt you, but I just…"

Brooke kissed him and finished, "It's alright family is important."

Dean asked, "How about a present to help ease the pain?"

Brooke jumped up and down clapping her hands. Brooke squealed, "Oh yes a present will so ease my pain!"

Dean said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Brooke did exactly what he asked. Dean put a long black box in her hands "Open them."

Brooke smiled and was intrigued Brooke opened the box and inside laid a beautiful diamond necklace. Brooke gasped, "Oh my gosh Dean."

Dean smiled took it out of the box and placed it around Brooke's neck. Dean spoke, "You look so beautiful."

Brooke looked in the mirror and smiled she responded, "Thank you."

Dean took her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose he replied, "You're welcome."

Brooke remarked, "We need to celebrate" Brooke thought about it. "I know a party I can call Peyton she'll make it happen by tonight."

Dean questioned, "I was thinking maybe it would just be you and me, so what you say?"

Brooke answered, "Alright but tomorrow we party."

Dean asked, "Tomorrow you have school."

Brooke replied, "Not tomorrow night."

Dean puzzled, "What about the next morning when you have to go to school?"

Brooke responded, "I won't party too hard come on Dean I want to show you off."

Dean smirked, "Oh so you want to show me off."

Brooke whined, "Yes."

Dean smiled and said, "Fine okay tomorrow night we party."

Brooke shrieked, "Thanks it is going to be the best Tree Hill parties are awesome! So what do you want to do now?"

Dean remarked, "Well there is one thing on my mind."

Brooke smiled and replied, "Oh yeah" Dean smiled and nodded Brooke put her arms around his shoulder and kissed him.

Dean picked her up into his arms "Which way to your room?" Dean questioned.

Brooke smirked, "That way."


	6. Smiles

The next day at school Brooke stated, "Peyton I need you to spread the word we're having a party tonight."

Peyton asked, "Where are we having this party?"

Brooke looked blankly and Nathan puzzled, "How about the beach house?"

Brooke said, "Yes the beach house great idea Scott."

Peyton questioned, "So is this a party to kick off our senior year? Or maybe is it to show off the new boyfriend?"

Brooke smirked, "For me it's to show off the new boyfriend and for everyone else it's the other."

Peyton laughed and asked, "So how did you just find Mr. Handsome with a very nice car."

Brooke answered, "We met at this local college bar I beat him at pool." Peyton smiled "What is that smart ass little smirk for?"

Peyton stated, "Nothing I'm just happy to see you smiling again, you're alive Brooke."

Brooke remarked, "Oh my P. Sawyer I was only depressed for a day not forever."

Peyton replied, "A day is way too long for me to see you depressed. A day is forever to me B. Davis."

Brooke smiled and responded, "Awww P. Sawyer you're such a sap."

Nathan said, "I second that."

Peyton gasped, "Nathan Scott!"

Haley walked up and questioned, "What did he do this time?"

Peyton answered, "He called me a sap." Haley smiled at Nathan and said nothing to Peyton's defense. "Haley I get no defense."

Haley spoke, "When it comes to Brooke you are a sap sorry."

Brooke puzzled, "So are you taking any certain broody guys to the party by chance?"

Peyton replied, "Brooke we're just friends."

Brooke responded, "That is how the best relationships start."

Peyton said, "Shut up!"

After school Brooke went home to get her and Dean ready for the party. Dean suggested, "You know we could just stay in."

Brooke smirked, "Nice try but I don't so."

Dean whined, "Come on Brooke."

Brooke remarked, "Absolutely not."

Dean questioned, "Come on can you seriously tell me that you would rather go to a party with a whole bunch of people; rather than it just be you and me all alone?" Dean leaned down and kissed Brooke he deepen the kiss, and put his hands on her hips; as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Brooke stated, "That was nice and that sounds perfect." Dean smiled in satisfaction "But we're still going."

Dean replied, "You know how to get a guy's hopes up and just kill them."

Brooke smirked, "Get use to it."


	7. The Party

When Dean and Brooke arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Brooke said, "Promise you won't leave me tonight."

Dean spoke, "I'm all yours." Brooke smiled and attached herself to Dean's arm. After awhile of showing he off she let him free to go hang with the guys and Brooke stayed with Haley. Nathan asked, "So she beat you at pool?"

Dean answered, "I let her win."

Nathan remarked, "I would go with that story too." Dean smirked while taking a shot of something someone has just poured.

Dean's phone started ringing and he grumbled he looked at the caller i.d. Dean answered, "What Sammy?"

Sam puzzled, "Are you going to help me out or not? I have been calling you for hours Dean."

Dean spoke, "I have faith that you can take the reigns on this one."

Sam questioned, "Where the hell have you stored my real brother?"

Dean replied, "You'll be fine little brother" Dean hung up on him and looked at Nathan "Little brothers are a pain in the ass."

Nathan remarked, "I'm a little brother" Dean laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Lucas stood off by himself watching Nathan and Dean socialize. Peyton noticed Lucas and asked, "What's wrong Lucas?" Peyton saw who Lucas was watching and smiled "Jealous?"

Lucas replied, "Of him" Peyton nodded "No way I just don't trust him."

About an hour later Sam showed up in Tree Hill and heard about this big party. He figured that is where Dean was from all the background noise he heard on the phone earlier. Sam wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran smacked dab into someone. Sam spoke, "So sorry."

Peyton said, "No problem" Sam and Peyton's eyes met and locked. "Are you new to Tree Hill?"

Sam answered, "I'm just here to find my brother."

Peyton asked, "What is his name maybe I know him?"

Sam replied, "Dean Winchester."

Peyton responded, "Oh yeah that's my best friend's boyfriend."

Sam stopped looking for Dean and looked directly at Peyton. Sam puzzled, "What? I'm sorry did you just say my brother was someone's boyfriend?"

Peyton spoke, "Yeah" Sam busted into laughter that is the funniest thing he had ever heard. Peyton stood there and was confused to why he was laughing.

Sam spotted Dean and excused himself from Peyton, Sam walked over to where Dean was with some guy and said, "Hey big brother" Slapping him on the back.

Dean questioned, "Sammy? What are you doing here?"

Sam stated, "I traced your call now Dean I really could use your help it's about an hour drive. It won't take that long I promise and than you can come back and hang with the drunken high schooler."

Dean contemplated about leaving Brooke she will kill him if she finds out. Than again he could leave and be back before she even realizes.

From a far Haley puzzled, "Brooke who is that guy with Dean?"

Brooke looked at Dean and responded, "I don't know" Brooke watched Dean and Sam go outside. Brooke quickly followed, but when she got outside he was pulling away in his car. Brooke tried to call him on his cell but it went straight to voice mail. Brooke went back into the house to where Haley and Nathan were "He left."

Peyton walked over to Brooke and exclaimed, "B. Davis why didn't you tell your boyfriend has a very hot brother!"

Brooke questioned, "His brother was here?"

Lucas walked over to where everyone was and Nathan answered, "Yeah he called him earlier and then showed up here. From what I got of the conversation his brother really needed his help."

Brooke remarked, "When does he not?" Brooke was furious at Dean for just taking off. The least he could've done was tell her. But no he doesn't trust her enough to tell her anything.


	8. Trust Me

The next day dean goes to Tree Hill High to try to explain to Brooke. Dean spots Brooke outside Dean said, "Brooke please talk to me."

Brooke questioned, "Why so you can give me another excuse why you left me again?"

Dean spoke, "Baby I'm sorry, but my brother."

Brooke asked, "Yes what about your brother? What to you two do exactly? What is the big family emergency?"

Dean answered, "I need you to be patience with me Brooke."

Lucas was walking across campus and noticed Dean and Brooke it looked like they were fighting. Lucas started walking closer to them. Brooke exclaimed, "Patience I have been Dean even back in New York when you would take off in the middle of the night to do god knows what with god knows who. I never once questioned you I was being patience waiting for you to tell me. I was patience when you stood me up and left last night after you said you wouldn't. So how much more patience does you want me to be? I am sorry Dean but I need some time alone to think" Brooke ran towards her car.

Dean went to go after her, but Lucas stopped him and stated, "I think she said she wanted to be alone."

A few hours later Dean went to Brooke's house Dean rang the doorbell. Dean hears her by the door, yet she doesn't open it. Dean said, "Listen Brooke, I messed up and I am truly deeply sorry. I am not good at this relationship thing there has never been one before you. So I don't know how to deal with one, but I want you to know that I want to be in one with you."

Brooke opened the door with tears streaming down her face. Brooke spoke, "I'm sorry to Dean it's just I have been hurt in the past by secrets and lied and I don't want to turn around and my out my best friend and my boyfriend hurt me again." Dean thought alright that must be a secret that hurt her. "I have deep feelings for you I don't want to lose you Dean."

Dean pulled her into his arms and stated, "You're not going to lose me I promise, and I would never ever cheat on you." Brooke smiled up at him and they passionately kissed.


	9. I'm Cute

Dean smiled and stated, "Hey baby let's go out to dinner."

Brooke remarked, "Yeah I'm sure that will happen."

Dean questioned, "Why not?"

Brooke smirked, "Why not? Baby come on…every time we have planned something for the past week something has interrupted us."

Dean replied, "No interruptions tonight it's just me and you. Just like back in New York we'll go to dinner, come back here, and tomorrow morning you can wake up to finding me watching you sleep."

Brooke smiled and said, "I will go get ready" Brooke skipped off to her bedroom.

About an hour later Brooke entered the living room in a black v-neck top with a cute jean skirt. Dean stood there in jeans, with a white wife beater shirt, and a black button up over it. Dean began to stumble backwards holding his heart. Brooke rushed over to him and gasped, "Oh my gosh Dean are you alright?"

Dean stated, "Sorry it's just you look drop dead gorgeous and I almost dropped dead" Dean smiled at her.

Brooke remarked, "Dean you almost gave me a heart attack" Brooke hit him hard.

Dean replied, "Hey watch it" Dean pulled a flower out that he had been hiding behind his back it was one single daisy.

Brooke finally broke a smile and spoke, "You are too cute."

Dean responded, "So you finally agree I'm cute."

Brooke laughed and puzzled, "Are we going to dinner?"

Dean answered, "Yeah let's go" Dean led Brooke out to his car "You admitted it" Dean smiled.

Brooke remarked, "No I didn't…I didn't say anything."

Dean opens the passenger door and smirked, "Guilty by omission." Dean smiled and Brooke didn't have anything to say to her defense "Uh Huh that's what I thought."


	10. Special Treatment

Dean took Brooke to the park where he had a candle light picnic all set up. Brooke questioned, "When did you have time to set this up?"

Dean smirked, "I have connections I just had to make a few phone calls."

Brooke puzzled, "What connections?"

Dean remarked, "I cannot reveal my sources, but they come from the highest sources of the government."

Brooke smiled and said, "Fine don't tell me I don't want to know anyways."

Dean stated, "Sure you don't."

Brooke replied, "Can't you just let me have one moment of my own."

Dean spoke, "No."

Brooke laughed as they sat down onto the blanket and Dean pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Brooke giggled and Dean smiled at her Dean fed her a strawberry. Some chocolate got on Brooke's face. Brooke squealed, "Dean you got it on me."

Dean stated, "Here let me help you get it off." Dean leaned in and began to kiss her and Brooke passionately kissed back.

Brooke whispered, "Let's head back to the house."

Dean asked, "Since when did you become all modest about PDA. I remember a time in New York in broad daylight…"

Brooke interrupted him and remarked, "Since we are back in my home town with people I know. There was nobody I knew in New York." Dean nodded and so they drove back to Brooke's house; where they made passionate music together.

In the morning Brooke awoke to finding Dean next to her watching her Dean said, "Good morning beautiful."

Brooke smiled and spoke, "Good morning handsome."

Dean kissed her and then stated, "I got to go." Dean left the room and Brooke's face fell with disappointment. It soon disappeared when Dean re-enter the room with a tray full of food "Breakfast in bed Madame."

Brooke gasped, "I can't believe you made me breakfast."

Dean replied, "Anything for you."

Brooke took a bite of the French toast Brooke spoke, "This is to die for."

Dean responded, "Cooking is just one of the skills I have" Brooke smiled. "So how about I drive you to school and then afterwards I can pick you up."

Brooke replied, "Sounds great" Dean smiled down at Brooke.


	11. Go

Dean drove Brooke to school they stood by his car talking. Peyton walked up and asked, "How did it go? Was it like you wanted?"

Brooke looked puzzled and glanced between Dean and Peyton. Dean caught Brooke's look and answered, "Yeah thanks Peyton it was perfect."

Brooke asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Dean smirked, "Connections."

Brooke questioned, "Peyton was your connections?" Dean smiled at her "You said it was the highest source of the government?"

Peyton said, "It was of the Brooke's best friend government see you two later." Peyton ran off to get to her locker before the bell rang.

Dean held Brooke in his arms and smiled at her. Brooke returned the smile and then noticed a guy standing behind Dean and her looking at them Brooke puzzled, "Do you know him?"

Dean turned around and asked, "Sammy what are you doing here?" Sam made that face and Dean turned to face Brooke.

Brooke questioned, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Dean answered, "Brooke this is my brother, Sam; Sam this is the girlfriend Brooke."

Brooke looked at Sam and puzzled, "So I am assuming you're here because you need him?"

Sam stated, "It's about out dad."

Dean looked at Sam with a serious expression and questioned, "What about Dad?"

Sam replied, "I have a lead on him."

Dean faced Brooke again and she spoke, "Go."

Dean contemplated back and forth and then puzzled, "How will you get home?"

Brooke responded, "Peyton will give me a ride, so go on."

Dean looked at her then back at his brother Dean said, "Thanks baby" he kissed her and Dean and Sam got in his car and pulled away.


	12. A Few Days

Dean questioned, "How did you get a location on dad?"

Sam answered, "He called me."

Dean face Sam and exclaimed, "He called you! Why would he call you?" Dean continued to face Sam until he got answer.

Sam asked, "Dean can you please watch the road?"

Dean puzzled, "Why did he call you Sammy?"

Sam stated, "I don't know why he does half the things he does. Maybe he thought I wouldn't trace the call."

Dean questioned, "Did you?" Dean returned his attention to his driving.

Sam replied, "Of course that is why we are going to Ohio."

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Brooke's number. Brooke answered, "Hey baby I miss you."

Dean responded, "You miss me? Do you realize that if I was there I wouldn't be with you because you would be in school?"

Brooke spoke, True, yet I would be missing you in class even if you were here."

Dean asked, "Oh yeah? What class are you in?"

Brooke answered, "A boring math class I would rather be with you."

Dean said, "Yeah me too listen babe I maybe a few days."

Brooke puzzled, "Just a few days?"

Dean spoke, "Let's hope so" Brooke remained quiet and Dean felt bad "I'll call you later okay babe."

Later that day school finally ended Brooke questioned, "P. Sawyer can I get a lift home?"

Peyton puzzled, "Where's Dean?"

Brooke answered, "With his brother they went to see their dad."

Peyton gasped, "His brother was here? Brooke you're supposed to help a best friend out."

Brooke smirked, "You like his brother that is so cute."

Peyton remarked, "Duh where have you been?"

Meanwhile Dean and Sam stopped for some food and Dean got out his phone to give Brooke a call. That is until out of the corner of his eye he caught Sam smirking to himself. Dean questioned, "What?"

Sam responded, "Nothing you're just…" Sam looked at Dean "Nevermind."

Dean puzzled, "Just what?" Dean was starting to get irritated with his little brother.

Sam remarked, "You're just whipped."

Dean hit Sam upside his head and started to call Brooke again, and then he shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. Dean mumbled, "I'll call her later." Sam started laughing behind Dean's back of course.


	13. Why Can't You Trust Me?

**(AN: Okay fans of mine just a foreword I want you to know I have in my mind what I am doing, so don't hate me so much alright. Keep an open mind to what maybe ahead.)**

About a week later Dean was still gone him and Sam were somewhere in IL they had a strong lead on their father. Dean called Brooke every couple times a day everyday, and Brooke was okay with that.

One day Brooke was over at Peyton's house and Dean called Brooke answered, "Hey baby I miss you."

Dean said, "Hey beautiful I miss you too."

Brooke asked, "Have you found your dad yet?"

Dean replied, "No not yet we have some leads in IL."

Brooke responded, "Well it's only a matter of time."

Dean spoke, "Yeah…well I just wanted to call and say hi tell Peyton hi for me. I got to run talk to you later."

Brooke hung up and said, "Dean says hi."

Peyton questioned, "Where is he?"

Brooke answered, "Somewhere in IL."

Peyton gasped, "I got a great idea you should surprise him and go see him."

Brooke remarked, "Peyton I don't know where he is exactly otherwise that would be awesome."

Peyton smirked, "Well I could find that out."

Brooke puzzled, "How?"

Peyton got on the internet and about an hour later she hacked her way into his cell phone account. Peyton stated, "He is at a inn called the Red Inn in Chicago." Brooke smiled at her in amazement "I got that investigated touch."

Brooke asked, "Well Ms. Holmes think you use your computer knowledge and get me a plane ticket?"

Peyton answered, "Sure thing Ms. Watson."

The next day Brooke took a flight to Chicago and made her way to the inn Dean was staying at. She knocked on Dean's room door from inside Dean smirked, "Did you forget your key Sammy?" Dean opened the door and was shocked to see "Brooke."

Brooke exclaimed, "Dean!" She flung her arms around his neck and was so happy to be in his arms again.

Dean puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

Brooke replied, "I came to see you" Brooke kissed him Dean melted into her kiss it felt like forever since he last kissed her. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Dean responded, "Of course baby I'm just surprised that's all." Brooke walked into the room "This is just a really bad time Brooke."

Brooke spoke, "Okay no worries I will go check in and…"

Dean said, "Brooke, you can't stay you have to go home."

Dean watched Brooke's expression when she saw the bed loaded with dozens of guns. Brooke looked at him and questioned, "What is really going on here Dean? Because I don't think you need all that to see your dad?"

Dean replied, "All that has to do with seeing my dad Brooke, but I can't tell you anymore than that."

Brooke stated, "I'm sick of this Dean I am sick of you hiding your life from me. Why can't you just understand you can trust me?" Dean remained silent "I hate to do this but it's this secret or me I can't handle the lies anymore Dean?"

Dean pleaded with her in his mind 'Brooke please don't make me do this. I can't just give up on what I'm doing.' Dean looked at her with his eyes soften Dean responded, "Please Brooke I just need you to understand that I can't tell I don't want to choose, but…"

Brooke nodded and snapped, "Fine!" She grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

When Sam returned to the Hotel he noticed an attitude change in Dean. Dean remarked, "Let's go kill this fucker and be on our way." Dean grabbed a gun and shoved into Sam's chest before heading out the door.

When Brooke returned to Tree HILl she was so upset. Mostly because he did not even attempt to come after her.

**(AN: There you have please review I have big plans for Dean and Brooke so this is far from the end of them. Plus I have some Sam and Peyton action in later chapters.)**


	14. Sam Gives Advice

It had been one week Dean and Sam were now in North Carolina about an hour away from Tree Hill. Dean hadn't called Brooke and she had not called him. Sam looked at Dean a couple times while Dean was driving. Sam wondered why he hadn't mentioned Brooke or has called her. Sam wondered if his constant teasing gotten to Dean, but it wasn't like Dean to let it bother him that much. Sam glanced over at Dean again.

Dean saw Sam look at him again for the tenth time in the pass fifteen minutes. Dean questioned, "What Sam?"

Sam puzzled, "What?"

Dean asked, "I don't know you tell me? You're the one who keeps looking at me."

Sam questioned, "What?" Sam tried to play it off like he didn't know what Dean was talking about.

Dean remarked, "Sammy."

Sam sighed and asked, "Okay I was just wondering if we're stopping in Tree Hill?"

Dean puzzled, "And why would we do that?"

Sam answered, "I don't know maybe because Brooke is there."

Dean asked, "Why would I care about that?"

Sam stated, "You know you can pull this tough guy act with anyone else, but I know you Dean. Something must have happened because your attitude has changed for the worse."

Dean said, "She came and saw me."

Sam questioned, "When?"

Dean spoke, "Last week when we were in Chicago." Sam looked at him then motioning his hand for him to carry on. "Well we got into this fight she wanted me to tell her the truth about what I was really doing, but I told her I couldn't and then she wanted me choose the secret I was hiding or her."

Sam replied, "And you choose the secret…"

Dean responded, "I pleaded with her not to make me choose. I wouldn't give up this Sammy and I know you understand me. So what else am I supposed to do?"

Sam asked, "So when are we going to Tree Hill?"

Dean questioned, "Did you just not hear a word I just said?"

Sam remarked, "I heard you I just ignored part of it you need to go to Tree Hill. You need to tell her you're miserable without her and I can validate that. Also you need to be honest with her about what we're doing."

Dean puzzled, "Don't you think the fact that we're paranormal hunters won't get her scared or turn her away?"

Sam replied, "Tell her that we're looking for mom's killer; which is exactly what we're doing."

Dean flipped the car around and headed back towards the exit that would lead them to Tree Hill. Dean looked at Sam and said, "To Tree Hill."

Sam smirked, "Great because I really miss whipped Dean." Dean reached across the seat and slapped him upside his head. "Pay attention to the road brother."


	15. Cards On The Table

Dean and Sam arrived in Tree Hill and went to Karen's Café and waited for Brooke to leave. Dean watched Brooke god he missed her so much. Brooke came out an hour after they got there Brooke stopped in her tracks when she saw Dean. Dean stated, "I know you don't want to talk to me, but just at least hear me out." Brooke stood there mouth shut, eyes glaring, and arms crossed. "I'm laying my cards out on the table Brooke. Sam and I have been trying to find our dad; which you already know, but what you don't know is my dad is on a hunt the same hunt Sam and I are also on. We're trying to find whoever murdered my mother" Brooke's expression changed. "My life is very dangerous and was structured to a sense before you came into my life. Now I'm reckless, all over the place…"

Sam whispered to himself, "Whipped."

Dean continued, "And I am in love" Brooke met Dean's eyes Sam laughed he couldn't believe how his brother turned into such a sap. "I don't want to lose you Brooke; actually I won't lose because I am here to tell you I will put up a hell of a fight for you."

Brooke smiled and replied, "You don't have to worry about losing me because I am not going anywhere" Brooke pulled Dean into her and kissed him.

About five minutes later Sam faked coughed Dean and Brooke separated smiling at one another. Sam smirked, "Was just wondering if you two were coming up for air?"

Brooke spoke, "Hi Sam."

Sam said, "Hi Brooke."

Brooke questioned, "How long you boys in town for?"

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "A couple days you think would be okay Sam?"

Sam answered, "Yeah I think we could spare a couple days."

Brooke stated, "You boys can stay with me then."

Dean replied, "No arguments there."

Sam remarked, "Sounds great." Sam rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds what did he just get himself into.

Dean and Brooke both heard the sarcasm in Sam's voice. Brooke smirked, "I just know the person that can fix that tone of yours." Brooke flipped open her phone and dialed someone "P. Sawyer." Dean started busting up laugh as Sam looked at the two of them questionably. "Be at my house in thirty minute" Brooke hung up "There all set" Dean and Brooke got into Dean's car.

Sam stood there next to the car and puzzled, "What is all set?"

Dean stated, "Sammy just get in the car."

Sam replied, "Not until you tell me what is all set."

Dean remarked, "Don't make me come out there and get you."

Brooke exclaimed, "Sam get in the car!" Sam huffed some breaths and finally got into the car.


	16. I Could've Cleaned Up

Brooke heard Peyton's car pull up and she ran out of the house to meet her before Peyton came inside. Brooke ran out to her all giggly and stated, "Guess who is here?"

Peyton asked, "Who?" Brooke raised her eyebrows "Dean?'

Brooke exclaimed, "Ding, ding, ding give the girl a prize" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Now for the living room set guess who is with him?"

Peyton's eyes widen and remarked, "Brooke Davis you did not bring me all the way over here to tell me your boyfriend's cute brother is here."

Brooke questioned, "I thought you'd be happy? I was trying to help a best friend out."

Peyton replied, "No this isn't helping a best friend out; helping a best friend out would've consisted of _Hey Dean's brother is here so why don't you get all cute and get your butt over here_."

Inside the house Sam puzzled, "Who is it Dean?"

Dean stood in front of the window and answered, "It's a surprise."

Sam advanced Dean and pushed him out of the way. Sam glanced out the window and spots Peyton. Sam looked at Dean and exclaimed, "Dean that is the girl from the party."

Dean questioned, "What party?"

Sam responded, "The party where I came and got you."

Dean asked, "Okay so?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was stupid Sam remarked, "So? So I would've cleaned up or something if I would've known it was that girl."

Dean smirked, "You like her."

Sam stated, "I can't like her I don't know her."

Dean said, "True, but you think she's cute." Sam looked away and remained silent. "Right I knew it because otherwise you wouldn't care what you look like."

Sam replied, "That is besides the point you should've told me."

Dean asked, "Do you even know her name?"

Sam spoke, "No."

Dean puzzled, "Then how could I have told you if you don't even know her name?"

Sam remarked, "Because you could've just said it was Brooke's best friend."

Brooke and Peyton entered the house Brooke said, "Sam this is Peyton my…"

Sam finished, "Best friend" Sam smiled shyly at Peyton.

Brooke questioned, "How did you know that? Did Dean tell you?"

Peyton answered, "We met at that party."

Brooke puzzled, "What party?"

Dean responded, "Your party" Brooke still looked confused "The party you threw for me to show me off."

Brooke asked, "What?"

Peyton ignored Brooke and turned to Sam Peyton said, "Hi…"

Sam spoke, "Sam can I get you a drink?"

Peyton replied, "Sure."

Sam questioned, "Which way to the kitchen?"

Peyton answered, "I'll show you" Peyton and Sam walked out of the room.

Brooke puzzled, "What just happened?"

Dean smirked, "My brother likes Peyton."

Brooke remarked, "Really? Because Peyton likes Sam."

They both smiled Dean pulled Brooke into him and stated, "We make a couple of great match makers."

Brooke replied, "Yes we do" Brooke leaned in and kissed Dean.


	17. Peyton & Sam Montage

In the kitchen Peyton and Sam talked Sam asked, "So is my brother whipped?"

Peyton smirked, "Oh yeah big time."

Sam remarked, "I knew it."

Peyton questioned, "So what type of music are you into?"

Sam replied, "Probably nothing you have heard of."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and stated, "Try me."

Sam thought 'Okay I'm intrigued' Sam responded, "Okay then I likes Iron Butterfly, Free, Black Toast, Ratt, Bad Company, Split Habit, and Low Five."

Peyton said, "I have them all on vinyl."

Sam questioned, "You're kidding right?" Peyton shook her head nod "Wow that is awesome I would like to see them before Dean and I head out."

Peyton spoke, "Sure I have wall to wall records and I kid you not."

Sam asked, "How do you like living here in Tree Hill?"

Peyton stated, "Can't wait to get out of it."

Sam puzzled, "That bad huh?"

Peyton explained, "Well not really it is just I'm ready to move on to greater and better things."

Sam said, "Like outside your comfort zone you know you can do life changing things and that is better than playing it safe in your comfort zone. The place that you have known for most of your life."

Peyton spoke, "Yeah exactly is that how it happen for you?"

Sam responded, "More of college was my safe zone and now I am living life on the edge. In college I knew what to expect and out here in the world I never know what to expect. The surprising part is I am excelling more in living life in the fast lane than when I lived safe and structured."

Peyton replied, "I totally get that for me it's if I stay here in Tree Hill my safe zone than my life will be safe and structured. If I venture on out on my own than I am taking a risk of being on my own."

San questioned, "What do you want to do?"

Peyton answered, "Art school I draw."

Sam nodded and remarked, "Artistic I like" Peyton smiled.

"Shh I hear a lot of talking" Dean said.

"Why are they talking? They should be going at it by now" Brooke puzzled.

Sam and Peyton looked at one another Peyton walked over and open the door to outside of the kitchen. In came tumbling Dean and Brooke onto the floor. Peyton asked, "What are you two doing?" Brooke went to speak "And no bull B. Davis."

Brooke stated, "If you must know we wanted to know if you were going at it yet."

Sam gasped, "We just met."

Dean remarked, "My brother is nothing like me."

Peyton questioned, "Oh you two had sex on the first night you met?" Dean and Brooke smiled at one another "B. Davis!"

Sam crossed his arms across his chest and responded, "That is right I am nothing like you."

Brooke puzzled, "So if you weren't having sex? What were you exactly doing?"

Peyton answered, "Talking about music and life getting to know one another."

Brooke yawned, "Boring come on Dean." Brooke pulled Dean out of the kitchen.

Dean puzzled, "Where are we going?"

Sam remarked, "I even know the answer to that" Dean threw Sammy a look.

Peyton questioned, "Want to go see my collection?"

Sam responded, "Sure." So they both drove over to Peyton's house when Sam walked into Peyton's room "Wow I see the artistic side. Did you draw these?"

Peyton spoke, "Yeah those are mine and this is my prize collection."

Sam smirked, "You weren't joking wow I have died and gone to heaven." They stayed up all night talking about all sorts of stuff. "Listen, Peyton I have enjoyed talking with you all night. But I just don't know how Dean does it or how Brooke puts up with it. I'm not relationship material right now just cause of what I told you about my mom and how we're looking for her killer."

Peyton smiled and said, "A friendship is good enough for me Sam I'm not going anywhere."

Sam replied, "Good to hear that I could always use more friends; I have lost a lot of them."

Peyton responded, "Well you're not going to lose me" Sam smiled along with Peyton. Sam wanted to take things slow and then who knows what will happen.

**(AN: I threw in some Peyton and Sam but this is a Brooke and Dean story. But I had to do something with Sam because he is with Dean a lot so hope you enjoy next chapter all Brooke and Dean.)**


	18. The Bet

Brooke and Dean were walking to Karen's Café for breakfast. Brooke questioned, "So what do you think happened between your brother and my best friend."

Dean said, "Nothing."

Brooke puzzled, "You really think so?"

Dean answered, "Yeah Sammy…well…yeah nothing happened. Why do you think Peyton would've tried something?"

Brooke responded, "I don't know about P. Sawyer anymore. I think maybe she is afraid to get close to someone since the whole Jake thing and then the Lucas triangle."

Dean replied, "You were involved in that Lucas triangle and I got you."

Brooke stated, "That is because I thought you were going to be just a one night stand, but some how you crept into my heart."

Dean spoke, "It's a Winchester touch."

Brooke remarked, "Well maybe that touch will rub off on Sam to Peyton."

Brooke and Dean arrived at Karen's Café Lucas smiled seeing Brooke. Lucas said, "Hey Brooke" His smile faded when he saw Dean "Dean didn't know you were in town."

Dean replied, "Just got in last night."

Lucas spoke, "Great."

Brooke said, "We're here for breakfast."

Lucas responded, "Come on in."

While walking in Brooke tried calling Peyton again but no luck. They sat up at the counter and Brooke stated, "She is still not answering I bet they did it."

Dean unsure answered, "I don't know."

Lucas questioned, "Who did what?"

Brooke remarked, "We should put money on it."

Lucas puzzled, "On what?"

Dean smirked, "You're on I bet you a fifty that they didn't."

Brooke replied, "Fine and I bet you they did."

Lucas asked, "Will someone fill me in."

Brooke looked at Lucas and answered, "P. Sawyer and his brother well Sam and Peyton disappeared together last night, and I bet they had sex but he doesn't think so."

Lucas thought 'What do these boys have that attract the Tree Hill girls?' Then Lucas puzzled, "You really think Peyton would do that with someone she just met?"

Brooke remarked, "It's not just any boy it's a Winchester man and besides I don't regret it." Dean smiled and then leaned over to kiss Brooke.

Karen came out and sees Lucas turning his head at the sight of Brooke. Karen questioned, "Can I get you guys anything?"

Brooke separated from Dean and said, "I'll take waffles with extra strawberries and whipped cream please."

Dean spoke, "Make that two."

Brooke responded, "And two Dr. Peppers."

Lucas murmured, "Awww how cute." Dean smirked hearing Lucas and his jealous tone.

Karen replied, "Coming right up."


	19. Dancing?

Karen asked, "Are you guys coming to Tric tonight?"

Brooke looked at Dean all smiles and puzzled, "Can we please Dean?"

Dean questioned, "What is Tric?"

Lucas answered, "It's my mom's club."

Dean titled his head at Brooke and asked, "You want me to go dancing?" Brooke smiled "Alright we'll be there."

Brooke put her arms around his neck and smirked, "This is just one of the reasons why I love you" Brooke leaned in and kissed him.

Dean stated, "So I guess I should take you to find a new outfit."

Brooke smiled and giggled, "Oh goodie yes let's do that." Dean paid for breakfast and away they went.

As soon as they were gone Karen said, "Lucas."

Lucas stood up and spoke, "I'm fine mom." Karen looked at her son "We both decided mutually to be friends."

Karen replied, "That still doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when someone you once loved is with someone else." Lucas nodded "I'm sure if the shoe was on the other foot Brooke would feel what you're feeling."

Lucas remarked, "I wouldn't rub it in her face."

Karen responded, "I don't believe she's intentionally rubbing it in your face Lucas."

Meanwhile Dean took Brooke into Chapel Hill and about four hours later Brooke found her perfect outfit Brooke said, "Thank you."

Dean spoke, "You're welcome."

Brooke replied, "I'm getting spoiled you know when you leave its going to be lonely." Dean glanced at her "But it will be okay because it is important what you're doing."

Dean smiled at her and pulled her into him he questioned, "Did you know I am a lucky guy?"

Brooke puzzled, "Oh yeah why?"

Dean laughed because she knew why she just wanted to him say it," Because I have got the best girlfriend and the most beautiful one in the whole world."

Brooke pretended like she was giving his comment deep thought and then smirked, "Yeah I guess you are pretty damn lucky." Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed her so passionately.


	20. Tricks & Believing

Dean and Brooke arrived at Tric Dean held out his hand to Brooke and spoke, "Madame."

Brooke giggled and took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so Dean pulled her close to him and Brooke whispered, "You're the best."

Dean pulled back and smiled at her, "Oh I know I am." Dean leaned in for a kiss until they heard a loud thump. They separated and saw Sam passed out on the floor. Dean knelt down to him, "Sammy, Sammy are you alright?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Brooke stood there worried with Peyton. Sam asked, "Am I alive?"

Dean questioned, "Why wouldn't you be? Sammy comes on talk to me."

Sam replied, "Well I came in here with Peyton, and I had a sudden heart attack."

Dean puzzled, "You had a what?'

Sam stated, "Yeah I mean…I saw you dancing." Sam couldn't keep a straight face any longer and busted into laughter. "I just mean…I have never seen you dance."

Dean shoved Sam and stood up Dean remarked, "Not funny, Sammy!"

Sam stood up and laughed with Peyton. Sam responded, "I don't I thought it was pretty damn funny. How about you Peyton?" Peyton nodded yes "And you Brooke?" Brooke was smiling until Dean gave her a look.

Brooke then said, "No, of course that was not funny shame on you Sam." Brooke tried to contain herself "You should have known it wouldn't be funny; it'd be hilarious." Dean looked at the three of them and crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh come on Dean it was funny just admit it."

Dean pouted, "No, because it wasn't funny." Dean then decided to draw the attention somewhere else and questioned, "So where have you two been?"

Peyton answered, "Hanging out."

Dean asked, "Just hanging out?"

Sam grumbled, "Yes just hanging out."

Peyton stated, "No, Sam I think we should tell them the truth."

Sam puzzled, "We should?"

Peyton nodded at him and then blurted, "We have had lots of hot mad sex" Sam smirked.

Brooke jumped up and down, clapped her hands, and exclaimed, "Ah Ha I knew it!"

Dean noticed the shared glance between Peyton and Sam. Dean smirked, "No you didn't" The three looked at Dean.

Brooke remarked, "Dean, hello they just admitted it."

Dean replied, "They only said that because we were pumping them for information."

Brooke threw Peyton a glance that read she wanted answers and the truth this time. Peyton responded, "Dean is right Brooke we told you at the house we weren't going to do anything."

Brooke said, "Yea, but then you two took off and we haven't heard from you all day nor have you answered our calls."

Peyton asked, "Did you ever think it was because we were trying to avoid you? Because you were bombarding us about whether we were going to have sex or not?"

Brooke questioned, "So you two really did nothing?"

Sam answered, "No all we did was talk about music and moves."

Brooke remarked, "Okay I get it you did nothing."

Dean smirked, "Pay up." Brooke gave him a dirty look and gave him a fifty.

Sam asked, "You had a bet going on?"

Dean smiled and replied, "Yep I knew I would win, so how about a drink on me or should I say on Brooke."

Peyton responded, "I'll take a virgin Shirley Temple." Brooke threw Peyton a look "Oh come on B. Davis."

Brooke spoke, "I will take what P. Sawyer is having."

Sam said, "I will go with you Dean" When they walked away from the girls "Thanks for believing in me Dean."

Dean threw Sam a look and remarked, "Don't get all sappy on me Sammy." Dean noticed Sam smiling "Come on Sam you're my little brother I know you're not just going to have meaningless sex."

Sam replied, "Neither do you…at least not anymore." Sam nodded his head towards where Brooke and Peyton were standing. Dean looked at Brooke and smiled.

Peyton hit Brooke and stated, "I can't believe you thought I was going to do it with Sam."

Brooke smirked, "I don't know why you didn't want too. I mean look at him he's a Winchester. I mean…Dean is amazing…"

Peyton gasped, "B. Davis."

Brooke responded, "All I was going to say am I bet Sam is the same way."

Peyton replied, "That is great B. Davis, but I want to take things slow. I mean given my current relationships status I just want to go slow."

Brooke spoke, "I guess I can understand that."


	21. You Don't Like Me

Lucas walked into Tric seeing Brooke and Peyton standing near the dance floor alone. Lucas walked over to them and said, "Hey."

Brooke and Peyton both spoke, "Hi Lucas."

Peyton spitted out, "Pinch, Poke, you owe me a coke."

Brooke gave her a weird look while Lucas laughed. Brooke questioned, "What are we in the third grade" Peyton laughed at Brooke's comment.

Peyton remarked, "Well technically I guess you already are buying me a coke because of the bet you lost."

Lucas asked, "What bet?"

Brooke answered, "The one from the café this morning."

Lucas puzzled, "Oh so you didn't sleep with Dean's brother."

Peyton's mouth dropped, "Who all did you tell? No I didn't sleep with him! Gosh doesn't anyone think highly of me?"

Dean and Sam returned with drinks Dean said, "Here you go ladies." Dean noticed Lucas "Lucas."

Lucas spoke, "Dean."

Sam held out his hand towards Lucas and stated, "Hey I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

Lucas replied, "Hi" shaking his hand "Lucas."

Sam looked at Peyton and asked, "Peyton a dance?" Peyton nodded yes and they headed out onto the dance floor.

Brooke looked at Dean and spoke, "I am going out to the car and get my camera. I need to Kodak this moment between the two of them." Brooke ran off outside.

Lucas questioned, "So how long are you here for?"

Dean shrugged and then puzzled, "You that anxious for me to leave?" Lucas looked blankly at him "Come on man you don't like me just admit it."

Lucas asked, "Why would I want you to leave? Or better yet why would I care?"

Dean spoke; "Brooke" one word pretty much summed it all up in a nutshell.

Lucas questioned, "And why would I care about her or you?"

Dean replied, "I know about you two, you can't tell me that it doesn't make you go insane seeing her in love with someone else besides you."

Lucas responded, "You don't know anything about Brooke and me."

Dean remarked, "I know enough."

Brooke walked back inside the club and snapped a few pictures of Sam and Peyton. Brooke noticed that Dean and Lucas looked like they were in a deep conversation. Lucas asked, "Why do you even want Brooke? I am pretty damn sure you could get any girl you wanted. So why Brooke?"

Dean answered, because I don't want anyone but Brooke. I love her" Brooke smiled as she listened in on their conversation.

Brooke made herself known and asked, "So you boys playing nice?"

Lucas remarked, "Yeah we were just ten minutes away from building a fort together."

Dean smirked; "Than we were going to play cowboys and Indians" the two boys began to stare each other down.

Brooke glanced between the two than stated, "Well I hate to break up this love fest you're having, but my boyfriend owes me another dance."

Dean smiled at Lucas and led Brooke out onto the dance floor where Sam and Peyton were. Dean looked at Sam who had Peyton in his arms and asked, "How is that heart of yours Sammy? Because I don't want to be responsible of another heart attack of yours."

Sam smirked, "I think I will be okay." Dean smiled pulling Brooke into him. Lucas watched as two girls who used to be his were now in the arms of someone else.

**(AN: Sorry it took so long to update I started a new full time job. But don't worry I promise not to leave you guys hanging anymore.)**


	22. Smart Ass Smirks

The next day Dean and Brooke were leaning against Dean's car; Dean leaned in and kissed Brooke. Brooke spoke, "I am so going to miss you."

Dean said, "Me too baby" Dean looked into her eyes "You know that right?"

Brooke smiled at him and replied, "Absolutely" Dean smiled at her leaned his head down towards her and kissed her "You better get going."

Dean turned from her and went to the driver's side of the car. He saw Sammy hugging Peyton he rolled his eyes and thought 'just kiss her already.' Dean yelled, "Let's go Sammy boy."

Sam looked at Peyton and said, "I will be watching your pod cast."

Peyton smiled and replied, "I will keep it on just for you Sam."

Sam began to walk away from Peyton and went to the car. Dean saw him stop mid track. Sam turned back around, went to Peyton, and kissed her. Brooke and Dean smiled at one another. Then Dean remarked, "That's my boy." Dean got in the car and soon Sam got in and a way they went.

Brooke nudged Peyton with her shoulder and Peyton smirked, "Don't even say I told you so" Brooke laughed.

In Dean's car Dean was smirking to himself when Sam caught it out of the corner of his eye Sam asked, "What?"

Dean smiled at him and questioned, "What?"

Sam remarked, "I see that smirk I know what it means."

Dean puzzled, "And what does it mean?"

Sam stated, "That you have a little smart ass comment in your head."

Dean replied, "Oh, so now you have gained mind reading power now huh?"

Sam threw Dean a look and responded, "Will you just tell me your smart ass remark."

Dean laughed, "Wow Sammy didn't know you would ever actually want to hear one of my remarks."

Sam muttered, "Dean."

Dean replied, "Fine…I knew we wouldn't be leaving Tree Hill without you at least kissing Peyton. I have to say though had I worried for a minute I lost faith in you." Sam slumped down in his seat "Yeah I knew I would get that out of you, but hey you asked."

Sam stated, "Wake me when it's my turn to drive."


	23. Come See Me

It has been a week since the boys have been in Tree Hill; Dean decided to call Brooke, "Hey beautiful."

Brooke smiled as her eyes lit up and spoke, "Hi, yourself handsome."

Dean questioned, "What are you doing this weekend?"

Brooke asked, "Why are you planning on coming out?"

Dean puzzled, "Actually I was wondering if you would want to come see me?"

Brooke's face gleamed and questioned, "Really?"

Dean answered, "Yeah there will be an e-ticket in your email tonight and then tomorrow you will be with me in Illinois."

The next Brooke arrived in Rock Island, IL. When she saw Dean she dropped her bags, ran until she reached him, and then jumped into his arms. Dean stated, "I take it you missed me."

Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and spoke, "you bet." Dean smiled back at her and then leaned in to kiss her. Sam walked up and fake coughed Brooke and Dean separated "Hey Sam."

Sam said, "Hey Brooke." Brooke then fished something out of her purse it was a CD she then gave it to Sam. Sam glanced down at the CD "What is this?"

Brooke responded, "It's a mix CD from Peyton it probably has a bunch of broody artist on it."

Sam walked away from then smiling. Dean started laughing, "All you have to say is Peyton's name and he grins like a fool."

Brooke replied, "Be nice."

Dean remarked, "I can't it's not in my genes." Brooke smirked at him and then they began walking to the car.

The next morning at breakfast Brooke and Dean were waiting on Sam. When he finally arrived Dean mouthed to Brooke 'watch this.' Brooke gave him a quizzical look Dean smirked, "Peyton." Sam perked right up and smiled "See I told you so."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh while Sam gave Dean a dirty look and replied, "Not Funny Dean."

Dean looked at Brooke and stated, "I don't know…I thought it was pretty funny." Sam gave him another warning glance then sunk down into his chair.


	24. Just Wanted A Non Hunt Weekend

After breakfast Sam said, "I think I am going to go take a nap."

Dean looked at Sam a bit worried wondering if Sam was still having problems sleeping, but Dean let Sam go by nodding that he was fine by it.

A few hours later Sam woke up from a nightmare and he rushed out of his room to Brooke's room while rapidly knocking on her door. Brooke opened it and answered, "Hey sleepy head sleep well?"

Sam spoke, "Yeah um…I need to talk to Dean."

Dean walked up behind Brooke looking questionably at his brother Dean could see the concern in his expression. Dean looked at Brooke and said, "I will be right back babe." Dean gave her a quick kiss and then followed Sam back to their room. "Ok what is going on?"

Sam blurted, "We have to go to Chicago right now."

Dean didn't know what the urgency was, but Dean responded, "I can't just leave Brooke."

Sam looked Dean directly in the eye and stated, "Dean we have to go."

Dean sighed and walked back into Brooke's room and Brooke asked, "Is everything alright?"

Dean replied, "No Sam needs me to run into town with him to pick up a few things, so I will be back soon."

Brooke smiled and remarked, "Alright I guess I will take a shower. Tell Sam he owes me for taking you away from me."

Dean smirked and gave her a kiss, "Sure thing."

_Random Scene's taken from Nightmare. Don't own those scenes._

In the car Sam was on the phone talking to the IL police trying to look up an IL license plate he saw in his nightmare. While Sam was on hold Dean looked over at his freaked out brother and said, "Sammy relax I am sure it was just a nightmare these plates won't check out."

Sam replied, "You don't understand Dean it felt different Dean it felt real. Like when I was dreaming about our old house and Jessica."

Dean remarked, "Well yeah that makes sense you're dreaming about our house, and your girlfriend. This guy in your dream you ever seen him before?"

Sam answered, "No."

Dean responded, "No exactly why would you have permissions about some random guy in Chicago."

Sam spoke, "I don't know."

Dean replied, "Me neither."

Sam then got taken off hold and received information he wrote it down and hung up. Sam looked ghostly white at Dean and stated, "The car is registered to a Jim Miller, Chicago, IL." Sam gave Dean that look and Dean pressed down the gas pedal to go faster.

Once they got to the street address there were police authorities and a crowd of people outside the house. Sam and Dean went and collected information from bystanders. People were saying it was a suicide they found him in his locked car in the garage with the car running. Dean looked at Sam and said, "Sam we got here as fast as we could."

Sam responded, "Not fast enough why would I even have these permissions unless there was a chance I could stop them from happening."

Dean spoke, "I don't know."

Sam asked, "So what do you think killed him?"

Dean sighed, "Maybe the guy just killed himself; maybe there is nothing supernatural going on at all."

Sam stated, "I am telling you I watched it happen he was murdered by something Dean it trapped him in the garage."

Dean puzzled, "Like what? A spirit? A poltergeist? What?"

Sam replied, "I don't know. I don't know why I am having these dreams. I don't know what the hell is happening." Dean just looked at Sam in a strange way. "What?"

Dean remarked, "Nothing I'm just worried about you."

Sam stated. "Don't look at me like that."

Dean replied, "I'm not looking at you like anything…except the fact you look like crap."

Sam spoke, "That's nice…thanks."

Dean sighed, "Well come on we'll figure it out tomorrow morning." Dean started walking back towards the car "We'll come back and talk to the family."

Sam followed and responded, "Dean you saw how devastated the family is they are never going to talk us."

Dean said, "We'll figure it out, but right now we got to get back. I seriously need to spend some time with Brooke."

Sam and Dean got back into the car Sam looked over at Dean and stated, "I'm sorry I thought this was going to be a free hunt weekend."

Dean said, "Its fine I just have to figure out what to say to Brooke." Dean really wanted a free excuse weekend, but he should've known that would be too much to ask for.

(**AN: Thanks to all my readers who have been faithful. I am happy you're reviewing to anyone that doesn't like the story that's fine it's your opinion, but I have lots of people who do like it. So if you don't like it then don't read it. Love all you guys.**)


	25. Random Questions

Later that night Dean and Brooke went out to eat Brooke questioned, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Dean answered, "You are going to do whatever you want to do." Brooke smiled "Alone."

Brooke raised her eyebrows and puzzled, "What?"

Dean replied, "Well…I am…" Dean thought think quick Dean then a light bulb went off in his head. "I am setting something up just for you, so you need to keep yourself occupied."

Brooke squealed, "A surprise…ekk" Dean nodded "You know I love surprises."

Dean smiled and responded, "I know." Dean paused and pondered asking Brooke this question or not. "Alright random question if someone loses someone really close to them, and they don't want to talk to anyone who do you think they would consider talking to?"

Brooke cocked her head to the side looking at Dean and then she answered, "That is pretty random, but I guess a Minster." Dean nodded and thought that would be something new for us."

Dean asked, "Okay another one." Brooke smiled at him. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Brook started laughing "What? I am being utterly serious." Brooke leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "So what you're not going to answer me?"

Brooke giggled, "Funny…he probably crossed the road because he was afraid you were going to kill him."

Dean smirked, "Now who is the one being funny."

After dinner they headed back to the hotel. Brooke asked, "So how come Sam is so cautious with the scene I mean you and I do it alright?"

Dean answered, "Sammy has gone through more than me kinda like Peyton." Dean sighed "About six months ago Sam's girlfriend died in a fire…he is just being careful with his heart."

Brooke nodded and spoke, "I can understand that."

When they got to their room Dean pulled Brooke into him and asked, "Can we stop focusing on everyone else and start focusing on us?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke, "I think we can manage that." Brooke and Dean started kissing and so forth on…


	26. New Developements

The next morning Sam and Dean went back over to the address they were at the day before. Sam rang the doorbell and remarked, "This has got to be a new low for us." Dean smirked at him.

A middle age man opened the door and Dean stated, "Good afternoon I am Father Simmons and this is Father Freely we're Jr. Priests." The let them come into the house. "In difficult times like these we all need the Lord's guidance."

The man began smarting off to them while a similar age woman appeared and then apologized to Sam and Dean for her dead husband's brother's behavior. Dean and Sam collected information about the guy that had died and on the house. Then they searched the house with the emf and found nothing.

Dean and Sam then went back to the hotel to do some more researching. Than Sam got a vision about the brother. Sam clearly saw something killed the brother just like he had seen before. Dean and Sam rushed over to the brother's apartment, but he refused to listen to Dean and Sam. Within minutes later the brother was killed. Right then and there Dean and Sam knew they were dealing with something Supernatural they just weren't quite sure what it was yet.

Dean knew he needed to get back to Brooke, but he knew he needed to solve this before anyone else got hurt. This was such a struggle for him, yet he knew he invited Brooke to come see him there was a risk he might run into a case. Dean was stupid to think maybe he would have a free hunt weekend.

Dean knew he had a duty to his job, but the other part of him wondered about his duty to his girlfriend as her boyfriend. Dean knew Brooke would have a fit if the whole time she was here was not spent with her. Dean just hoped the fact that he actually invited her out to see him would satisfy her enough not to throw a fit. Who though maybe Dean was overreacting and just maybe Brooke will understand. There is a possibility right? Dean hoped there would be even though in the back of his mind he didn't really believe that.

Dean came back to reality he glanced over at Sam who was sleeping. Dean was happy that Sam was able to get some sleep after the past two days. Well it really had been longer, but Sammy would never admit that he was having all those nightmares. Dean figured they were mostly about Jess, but now Dean didn't know anymore with Sam having nightmares about random strangers.

Dean pulled the car into the neighborhood that the family used to live in. Dean woke Sam up and they began talking to the neighbors. While talking with one man they learned some interesting tidbits. They learned when Max who was the son of first man that died he was beaten by the father and his uncle. Was it just a coincidence that the father and the brother died? The man also revealed how the step mom used to just stand there and watch it happen.

Sam then started to get another headache Dean helped Sam to the car. Sam started seeing flashes of Max going after the step mother. Sam looked at Dean and stated, "We have to get back there now."

Dean called Brooke on the way and said, "Baby why don't you go out for a couple house and then I will be back. I don't want you have to sit in that hotel room all alone."

Brooke replied, "Okay, but you tell Sam after you get back you are mine the rest of the weekend."

Dean hung up with Brooke and Sam asked, "Why did you want Brooke to leave the hotel?"

Dean answered, "I think we should get the step mother and take her back to our hotel, so she will be away from Max. Then we can figure out what to do with him."

Sam puzzled, "We'll figure out what to do with him" Sam repeated what Dean had just said. "Dean, you do realize that he is just a kid?"

Dean replied, "A kid who just happens to be killing off his family; he is a murder Sam."

Sam stated, "He is just a kid Dean! We can't go killing off people. We need to at least talk with him."

Dean shook his head at Sammy, but for now he just decided to agree with him, "Fine for now we'll just talk."

Sam thought 'Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?'

Brooke had gone into town again to go shopping she had probably been in at least every one of these shops twice already. Not that she didn't mind shopping, but she had come out here to be with Dean. The one time he invites her out to see him is the one time Sam decides to connect with him. What was up with her luck?


	27. Trying To Do The Right Thing

Dean and Sam returned back to the house Sam looked at Dean before they got out of the car. Sam asked, "Will you please just follow my lead on this one?"

Dean replied, "Fine, but I am not letting that kid hurt anyone else." Dean grabbed a gun and placed underneath his jacket.

They got out and walked up to the door Sam looked at Dean and said, "Do your thing."

Dean puzzled, "Are you really going to let me bust down the door?"

Sam mumbled, "Dean."

Dean spoke, "Right." Dean put his weight into the door and busted it open allowing him and Sam inside the house.

The mother, Alice said, "Fathers." She looked very upset and scared.

Max who looked angry questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Sam answered, "Well we were wondering if we could talk to you outside."

Max contemplated for a few seconds and then spoke, "Okay." So the three of them started to walk towards the front door. Max caught a glimpse of Dean's gun from the reflection in the mirror. Max used his powers to shut the door Dean had just opened and then he started closing all the windows in the house. Max exclaimed, "You're not priests." Dean reached for his gun, but a force yanked it from his hands and landing next to Max's feet.

Dean went to go after Max, but Sam stopped him from going any further. Max picked the gun up and pointed it at the Winchester boys. Alice asked, "Max what are you doing?"

Max had it with his step mother and used his powers to fling her backwards causing her to hit her head on the edge of the counter top and landing on the floor motionless. Sam said, "Max just calm down we just want to talk to you."

Max asked, "About what?"

Sam answered, "I saw you do it you killed your dad and your uncle. I saw it before it happened I had visions."

Max remarked, "You're crazy."

Sam questioned, "Oh so you weren't just about to launch a knife at your step mother in the eye?" Max looked at him puzzling "Is what I told you really hard to believe look at what you can do? I can help you Max."

Max yelled, "No you can't no one can help me."

Sam answered, "I can. Just let me talk with you. It will be just you and me. We will get Dean and Alice out of here."

Dean stated, "No uh huh…Sam I am not leaving with you alone with him."

Sam turned and looked at Dean and remarked, "Yes you are…okay Max Dean is going to take Alice to our hotel it is just down the road."

Max looked between the two boys and then said, "Fine." Dean slowly moved pass Max who still had the gun pointed at them and went to get Alice.

Dean took Alice back to his and Sam's hotel room. Dean noticed that Alice had some blood on her shirt and offered her a clean shirt. Dean walked into the bathroom to get a wash rag, so he could take care of that cut on her fore head.

Meanwhile Brooke went and got some take out and some other little goodies. She had planned to get back to the hotel before Dean and set up a surprise for him. When she returned she saw his car and was so excited to see he was back from whatever he was doing; that she didn't care about surprising him

Brooke walked to his door and turned the knob happy to see it was unlock. Hopefully she wouldn't walk in to find a naked Sam…eww gross. Brooke shivered from just thinking about it. Although a naked Dean that she could handle; Brooke took her chances opening the door and not seeing either Winchester. Just an older blond sitting on Dean's bed in Dean's shirt.


	28. No More Excuses

Sam sat down with Max and said, "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through."

Max remarked, "That's right you can't."

Sam stated, "But Max this has to stop."

Max replied, "It will…after my step mom."

Sam exclaimed, "No you need to let her go…look what they all did to you was wrong." Sam stopped when Max began talking about his powers and his family. Sam then learns his real mother was killed just like how Sam's mother was. Sam begins and tries to reason with him.

Yet, Max does not want to hear it and locks Sam into a closet and uses to his powers to put a dresser in front of the door, so Sam can't get out. Max then leaves the house after hearing the front door open and close Sam gets another vision.

Meanwhile back at the hotel room Brooke sees Dean come out of the bathroom. Dean is shocked to see Brooke there and he questioned, "Brooke, what are you doing here?" Dean paused and then knew that was the wrong thing to say, so he quickly added "I mean I thought you were going out?"

Brooke answered, "I came back early to set up a surprise, but I see that was a bad idea. I guess I should have stayed out until you called to let me know the coast was clear. I will give you and you're…whatever some time." Brooke turned and walked out of the room.

Dean followed after Brooke and yelled, "Brooke…wait please."

Brooke spun around and asked, "Why? So you can feed me more lies and excuses?" Dean's expression softens "Yep I knew it your face tells all." Brooke turned to walk away again.

Dean said, "Brooke."

Brooke turned back around and exclaimed, "Fine… you want me to trust you than who is she? What is she doing here? What have you been up to? And don't feed me the bonding with Sam story because if that was true then where is Sam?"

Dean answered, "I can't tell you Brooke."

Brooke remarked, "Wrong answer." Brooke shook her head at Dean and turned and headed away from Dean again; this time he didn't yell after her. Dean sighed while running a hand through his hair and headed back into the room to aid Alice.

Back in the closet the vision Sam has is of Dean getting shot trying to protect Alice. Sam has so much emotion that the dresser moves. Like when Max moves things only Sam did it. Sam opened the closet door and then bolted for the hotel.

Max came into Dean's room and focused the gun in the air at Alice. Dean then stepped in front of Alice and Max said, "Stay back this is not about you."

Dean stated, "You want to kill her you are going to have to go through me first."

Max cocked the gun and remarked, "Okay" At that moment Sam busted through the door.

Sam exclaimed, "No wait…don't Max please. Max we can help you, but what you are doing is not the solution. It is not going to fix anything." Max pulled the gun away from Dean and Alice and then pointed at him shooting himself in the head. "No!" Max fell to the floor dead.

A few hours later after talking with the police, Sam finally took Alice home. While Dean went to see Brooke he opened her door and found the room completely empty. Dean walked over to the bed all her stuff was gone…she left. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head into hands and this time he really screwed up.


	29. Something Has Changed

Brooke returned to Tree Hill upon doing so a party was being cooked up. Brooke put on a smile as she approached her friends. Peyton smiled and said, "B. Davis returns so, how is Dean?"

Brooke answered, "He is great."

Just then Time ran up and questioned, "Is it true we're having a good ole Nathan Scott party?"

Nathan spoke, "That's right."

Bevin asked, "You're coming right Brooke?"

Peyton replied, "Actually B. Davis doesn't not party like that anymore…"

Brooke responded, "Actually…dear P. Sawyer" Peyton glanced over at her best friend. "Brooke Davis party bitch is about to be resurrected" Peyton gave Lucas a bewildering look.

Bevin clapped her hand and exclaimed, "Oh the girls on the squad are going to be ecstatic!"

Brooke took Bevin by the arm and said, "Well let's go tell them shall we."

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were back on the road again. Sam is talking about the details of a next hunt while Dean is tuning him out and thinking of Brooke. He can't get the way her eyes would glisten in the sun to her laugh and her smile out of his head. Sam glanced over at Dean and stated, "Dean, Dean" Dean remained zoned out, "Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "What?"

Sam questioned, "Have you heard a single thing I have said?"

Dean answered, "Or course" Sam raised an eyebrow at him "Well…"

Sam puzzled, "What is your deal?"

Dean mumbled, "Nothing."

Sam asked, "Did something happen between you and Brooke?"

Dean answered, "Brooke and I are fine."

Sam questioned, "Then what is the problem?"

Dean shrugged and replied, "Nothing I gotta hit the can, so you pay the check and I will meet you at the car." Dean left Sammy is question.


	30. Why Can't They Just Open Up

A week later and things were still not the same Dean still was not all there and Brooke was going crazy getting drunk and acting irresponsible. Sam got a moment to himself although truth was it felt like it has been alone even with Dean there. Sam walked out of sight and earshot of Dean. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number to find out what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile Dean went to go get some coffee and as he did he pulled out his cell and looked at his phone book. He scrolled down until he came to Brooke's name he stared at it for a moment or two. Dean then pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear and waited.

In Tree Hill Brooke was with a group of football players. Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan watched from a far. Lucas said, "Look at her she is practically throwing herself at them."

Nathan remarked, "That is not practically she is throwing herself at them."

Brooke's cell started ringing she grabbed it and her smile faded seeing it was Dean. She took her finger and pressed the forward button. She shut her phone and went on flaunting herself over the boys.

Dean listened to what used to be her warm and gentle greeting was now turned into, "Hi you have reached Brooke I'm not answering because I am one getting drunk or two having sex. Or maybe I am doing both anyways leave me a message and I will decide if you are worth getting back too."

Dean hung up and thought about that message it was not Brooke at least not the Brooke he knew. Dean went and got his coffee and returned back to the hotel where Sammy was. Sam quickly hung up his phone and Dean questioned, "Who was that?"

Sam answered, "Just Peyton." Sam noticed something different with Dean "What?"

Dean spoke, "Nothing."

Sam looked at him and wondered if he was telling the truth or not, "So where to next?"

Dean said, "I got a place in mind."

Meanwhile Brooke went to another party and got herself so wasted that she was not quite herself. Brooke saw some guy walking up to her "Brooke, babe there you are."

Brooke stated, "I maybe wasted, but I remember telling you no earlier" Brooke started walking away she spotted Lucas as the guy placed his hands around her waist "Lucas."

Lucas looked over after hearing his name and he spotted Brooke she did not look well. He spotted the other guy as well and he did not like the way the guy was holding her. Lucas walked over to them and said, "I got from here." The guy walked away and Lucas looked at Brooke "Brooke, are you alright?"

Brooke spoke, "Take me home."

Lucas picked up Brooke he took her home and laid her on her bed. Lucas said, "There you are home now everything is going to be alright."

Brooke mumbled, "No not if he just doesn't tell me the truth."

Lucas sat on the edge of her bed and questioned, "Who?"

Brooke muttered, "Why does it feel like I am going through the same secrets like I did with you and Peyton. I can't do that anymore it will destroy me." Lucas' face softens "It already has."

Lucas replied, "Brooke I am…" Then he realized that Brooke dozed off and Lucas thought _I didn't mean to cause her so much pain._


	31. Can See Through You

Dean and Sam drove through the night and Sam asked, "Do you want me to drive so you can take a break?"

Dean spoke, "No I am fine."

Sam questioned, "Dean where are we going?"

Dean answered, "Tree Hill."

Sam remarked, "About time you go fix whatever is wrong between you and Brooke."

Dean puzzled, "How did you know?"

Sam replied, "I may have acted like I didn't know anything, but I'm not stupid Dean. Especially when you almost got yourself killed on that last hunt it was about Brooke I assume." Dean gave him a sarcastic look "Plus I talked to Peyton about you two."

Dean asked, "What did Peyton say?"

Sam answered, "Well Brooke is not saying anything to anyone not even Peyton at least about you."

Dean pressed his lips together at that and questioned, "Is things really out of control?"

Sam stated, "It is to the point that Peyton is really worried about her." Sam looked at Dean "I mean really worried. "She says she has never seen her like this not in a very long time at least. Peyton is worried that something bad might really happen to her."

Dean replied, "Nothing is going to happen to her that I can promise." Sam saw the determination in his brother's expression.

Dean and Sam soon arrived in Tree Hill mid Saturday evening. Sam called Peyton and asked, "Hey Peyton is Brooke with you?"

Peyton replied, "No she is at some party at the beach and she doesn't want me there because I only ruin her fun."

Sam responded, "Thanks talk you soon." Sam hung up before Peyton could get out another word. Sam glanced at Dean "She's at a party at the beach." Sam opened his car door and got out.

Dean questioned, "What are you doing?"

Sam replied, "Going to hang with Peyton" Dean gave him a look "You and Brooke need time to fix this on your own." Dean sighed and put the car in reverse and then headed down to the beach. Sam walked up to Peyton's house and opened her door. He went up to her room "You know you really need to lock your door. You never know what kind of psycho might walk in."

Peyton looked up and smirked, "Well that is just a risk I am willing to take. Plus I have it open so hot guys can get in."

Sam laughed and puzzled, "So do I fall under psycho or hot guy?"

Peyton pondered a few seconds and responded, "Well I'm not sure anyone that considers Handcrafted as a rock band is on the borderline of psycho."

Sam laughed, "Is that so."

Peyton remarked, "But hey look at this way you still get to be hot just a hot psycho." Sam smirked at her "So what brings you to Tree Hill?"

Sam replied, "Well Dean had this sudden urge to go to a high school beach party, and we figured the most fun would be Tree Hill."

Peyton smirked, "So that is why you were wondering where Brooke was."

Meanwhile Dean made it down to the beach and began looking for Brooke. Dean then spotted in a bikini by the bonfire. Dean walked over to her and spoke, "Hi, Brooke."

Brooke turned around and saw someone she did not expect to see. Brooke gasped, "Dean…" Brooke paused a few seconds "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Dean said, "I think we need to talk."

Brooke was so taken back by him actually being here that all she could say was "Okay."


	32. Good At Making Up

Sam sat at the counter in Peyton's kitchen and asked, "So how do you think everything is going?"

Peyton got out two sodas and placed them on the counter. She answered, "I don't know I mean I have not even seen a pissed off Brooke; who is weird when it comes to Brooke being upset about a guy everyone in the country knows."

Sam said, "So, if she ain't broadcasting that there is a problem between her and Dean then she probably still loves him."

Peyton thought about that and it made sense and replied, "You know that would make sense because to any of us we think her and Dean are still together. So as far as her excessive partying goes she knew we would get worried me especially since I am her best friend. So she knows that I would call you to find out what happened when she was there."

Sam saw where Peyton was going with this and finished, "So she knew that I would tell Dean, and sooner or later it would drive Dean to Tree Hill to check on her."

Peyton exclaimed, "That little sneak got exactly what she wanted."

Sam laughed, "Got to admit there that was pretty clever."

Meanwhile Dean and Brooke took a walk down the beach. Dean stated, "Listen Brooke, in a job like mine getting close to people is not an option, but with you I am willing to take that risk." Brooke remained silent "That woman back at the hotel meant nothing you are my everything."

Brooke asked, "Then why could you not just tell me about her?"

Dean answered, "I didn't want to put you in danger and her son was trying to kill her. I knew eventually he would come to the hotel looking for her." Brooke softens her expression towards him.

Brooke puzzled, "That is why you didn't come after me?"

Dean stated, "That kid did come and in result he ended up taking a bullet to his head."

Brooke gasped at that and then replied, "What makes this so hard is I have dated the guy that was always off rescuing everyone else except me." Dean softens his expression "And I know how conceited that really sounds."

Dean remarked, "Yeah speaking of that I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

Brooke gave him a smile and spoke, "I love you Dean, and I don't want this to end."

Dean encircled his arms around her and held her tightly. Dean said, "I don't want this to end either. I love you to Brooke Davis." Dean then leaned down and laid his lips upon her kissing her passionately.


	33. What did you do to Dean?

Dean and Brooke met up with Sam and Peyton. Dean walked up and stated, "Alright I purpose an idea

if you're game?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow and Peyton noticed this and puzzled, "B Davis what's your plan?" Brooke answered, "It's not my plan...hell didn't even knew he had a plan."

Dean stated, "Well if you two can spare it a week off of school we should go on a road trip. Hell you

could even bring the rest of your friends along too."

Sam looked at his brother puzzling and questioned, "And where do you purpose we go?"

Dean replied, "I don't know Sea World, Disneyland, the World's largest yarn collection. I don't care I just think we all need to go out of town and have a nor...relaxing time." Sam caught that Dean almost said normal and that would have been interesting to explain to why they don't have normal days.

Sam turned to Brooke and asked, "What did you do to my brother?" Brooke looked at him like she didn't get what she meant. "My brother wants to go to Disneyland. Come on Brooke does that not even strike you as a little weird?"

Brooke looked at Dean and he gave her a What expression. Brooke smiled and stated, "No...he's just in love." Dean and Brooke smiled at one another.

Sam shook his head and mumbled, "Give me a break."

Peyton responded, "So Disneyland it is then."

Brooke pulled out her cell and dialed up all the Scotts. Brooke then reached up and planted a kiss on Dean's lips.

The next morning Dean and Sam were loading the impala. Sam questioned, "Do you think it's a good

idea we're taking the Impala?"

Dean puzzled, "Do you honestly think I am leaving it here...alone??"

Sam asked, "Then how do you suggest we hide the weaponry?"

Dean smirked, "Got that all taken care of Sammy boy." Dean opened the trunk and it looked like an

empty trunk. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. "It's all right here." Dean opened to where the spare tire would be only it's not there and he built a bigger compartment for the weaponry.

Sam spoke, "Fine."

Dean rolled his eyes and remarked, "Come on Sammy give me some credit. I did plan this out."

Sam questioned, "You planned this out? So what the whole walk over to meet Peyton and I. Is actually your idea of planned out?"

Dean sighed, "Come on Sammy this is gonna be fun. Relax." Just then a truck pulled up and out popped Haley, Nathan, and Lucas. "Hey guys."

Haley and Nathan replied, "Hi."

Lucas didn't say anything and no one from Tree Hill seemed too noticed. The Winchester boys didn't seem to care. Nathan stated, "Love the spur of the moment with just taking off...Cali sounds like a nice get away."

Dean responded, "Yeah glad you guys could come."

Peyton walked outside with a duffel bag and Brooke with the same. Haley gasped, "Brooke Davis!" Brooke looked surprised and asked, "What?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as well and questioned, "Where are the rest of your bags?"

Brooke smirked, "This is me going light…besides gotta leave room for all the stuff I'm gonna bring back."

Haley remarked, "Well now that sounds more like the Brooke Davis I know."

Brooke linked hands with Dean and Lucas looked away. Brooke asked, "Alright are we ready to go?" Peyton stated, "I made a mix cd for the road."

Sam spoke, "Well unless you are going with them you won't be listening to it in the Impala."

Peyton puzzled, "Why not?"

Sam threw Dean a look who threw him a dirty look back. Sam answered, "Dean hasn't upgraded to a

cd player."

Dean remarked, "It's a classic and I'm not taking any part of the classic away from the Impala."

Peyton pulled out of her back pack and stated, "That's alright I got a cd hook up."

Brooke asked again, "So are we ready to go now?"

Haley answered, "Yes let's get out of Tree Hill."

So Peyton and Brooke rode with Dean and Sam. While the three Scotts rode together in one car and

together they headed off for Sunny side California.


	34. There's That Smile

In the Scott car Haley stated, "Looks like Brooke and Dean are a thing again."

Nathan replied, "At least we know her party nature will be out the window now."

Lucas mouthed off, "Yeah but every time he decides that whatever else is more important than Brooke he breaks her heart, and she is back in the drunken state again. Yet, then he rides into town a couple weeks later and says a few special words and he's the boyfriend again."

Nathan and Haley glanced at one another. Nathan remarked, "Gee bro sounds like jealousy to me." Lucas slumped down in the back seat and grumbled to himself while Nathan and Haley laughed to themselves.

Meanwhile Brook and Peyton sat in the back seat of the Impala while the boys were in the front listening to some type of classic rock. Brooke eyed Peyton with a smirk and Peyton mouthed, "What?"

Brooke questioned, "Remember when we went to Disneyland freshmen year?" Peyton nodded yes, "Remember what you did to Nathan?"

Peyton's eyes widen and puzzled, "You're not planning on doing that do??" Peyton nodded towards Dean and Brooke smirked at her, "B. Davis I was mad at Nathan when I did that. Doing that to Dean just to amuse you, so not nice."

Brooke remarked, "It's called fun with the boyfriend and that's all." Brooke gave Peyton that one special smile. Peyton sighed loudly.

Sam turned in his seat and asked, "What?"

Peyton stated, "Brooke has that smile." Sam looked over at Brooke and she winked at him. Sam looked back at Peyton, "It's never a good thing trust me."

Sam looked at Dean and remarked, "That's alright Dean has one of those smiles too."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and remarked, "Looks like you and I are two of a kind babe." Brooke smiled at him and winked at him.

Nightfall soon hit and the Impala was the Scott's truck. Dean soon pulled off to the side and gave Sam that smile. Sam stated, "See that smile is the one I told you about."

Then Peyton's phone started ringing and Dean spoke, "That's probably them so play along with me and make something up."

Peyton kept think what the hell? Peyton answered her phone and Haley asked, "Hey what happened to you guys?"

Peyton looked at the two boys and the spoke, "We'll catch up in a few minutes Dean had to make a pee pee stop." Sam started laughing while Dean threw her a look. Dean then started down the road again and caught up with the Scotts. Dean flipped on his blue and red lights and turned on the sirens he had on his car.

Nathan mumbled, "You got to be kidding me!"

Lucas remarked, "Looks like you're busted Nate."

Nathan responded, "I was not going that fast over the speed limit."

Haley smirked, "Not at all baby…I mean forty over…that's child's play right there." Nathan threw her a look and Lucas laughed at Haley's sarcasm.

Peyton questioned, "What is going on?"

Haley answered, "We just got pulled over, so be on the look out for us."

Nathan yelled, "Hey Davis we need some of your smooth talking. You can work your magic on the cop."

Brooke snatched the phone from Peyton and stated, "Haley your husband is so dead for that comment."

Haley puzzled, "Why isn't he getting out?" Sam signaled for Brooke to hang up the phone. "Either she hung up on me or we got disconnected."

Lucas remarked, "Hales we got more pressing issues like what is cop doing?"

Dean then got on his intercom and stated, "Alright keep your hands in the air and get out of the vehicle."

The three Scotts looked at one another with worry running across their expressions. The instant their doors started to open. Dean put the car in gear and pulled up along side next to them. The four of them inside were busting up into laughter and the girls yelled, "Gotcha!" Then the Impala roared down the road.

Haley also started busting into laughter and Nathan said, "He is so…"

Lucas finished, "…Dead."

Nathan replied, "No good." He cracked a smile, "Wish I would have thought of that first."

Lucas slumped down in his seat again and hated how this guy was getting everyone to be on his good gracious after he screws with them they all love him.


	35. Don't Do 247 Cute

Upon on arriving in California Dean noticed the car was quiet…the girls had fallen asleep and it was all good from there. Dean was enjoying the peace and quiet until he heard Sam sigh from the back seat. Dean looked in the rear view mirror and was hitting himself. How stupid could he have been to suggest California as a getaway?

Dean asked, "How you doing little brother?"

Sam continued to look out the window and answered, "I am fine."

Dean questioned, "Are you sure?"

Sam locked eyes with his brother in the rear view mirror. Sam answered, "Yeah I'm fine…California is a big state…it's not like everything in this state is going to remind me of Jess." Dean thought Sam had come along way in such a short time…especially now that he can say Jess' name. "Don't go all Dr. Phil on me Dean."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Dr…who?"

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief and replied, "Never mind Dean." Sam looked at the map and looked up "The next right turn is the entrance to the hotel."

Dean turned right and then looked up and mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sam started to crack a smile and Brooke finally woke up and looked out the window and stated, "Oh good glad we're here."

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Dean remarked, "Honey when I told you that you could take care of the details…I didn't mean for you to choose here."

Peyton stirred in the back and heard Sam snickering and sat up paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of her. She smiled seeing Sam was getting a kick out of this. Brooke questioned, "You don't like? I mean it was your idea to come to Disneyland to begin with, so I figured it would be extra fun to stay where the magic can happen the whole time we're here."

Dean replied, "I was hoping to eventually leave the fruitiness magic behind and go make our own magic elsewhere" Dean winked at her.

Brooke shook her head and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. She then opened the car door and got out. She told Peyton to get out too. Brooke said, "I am going to check us in and you can park." Brooke winked at him as the two girls headed inside.

Dean pulled the car around to the parking garage and Sam made the sound effect of a whip. Dean remarked, "I am not whipped."

Dean parked and got out of the car followed by Sam. Sam stated, "You're not? Are you sure about that because the Dean Winchester I used to know wouldn't settle for what Brooke just done to you." Dean didn't say anything. "Yeah like I said…" Then Sam made that sound effect of a whip noise again and Dean threw him a dirty look.

Dean and Sam grab the bags and they headed inside. Upon arriving inside the bell hop immediately grabbed their bags and they joined the others. Brooke puzzled, "What took so long?"

Dean looked at her and answered, "Had to find a parking space."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and puzzled, "Why didn't you valet park?"

Dean gave her the stupidest look and Sam walked to be by Peyton and started to crack up. Dean replied, "Like hell would have to freeze over first before I let anyone that is not a Winchester drive the baby."

Brooke shook her head and started to smirk and spoke, "I got our rooms they are all set up and ready for us to go." Just then Minnie Mouse walked over with Goofy. Brooke squealed, "Oh let's take a picture." Minnie stood next to Dean and as the picture snapped Minnie grabbed Dean's butt.

Dean jumped away and Minnie giggled. Sam started busting up laughing as he caught of what just happened. Sam laughed, "Minnie is moving on your man Brooke."

Brooke remarked, "Now Dean if you liked mice better than me…well you should have told me…I would have understood true love." Dean threw her a dirty look, but her and everyone else was cracking up laughing.


	36. Love Is Envy

Later that evening all Dean wanted to do was sleep, but with his wonderful spontaneous girlfriend had other plans in mind. So Dean showered…briefly not as long as he wanted to shower, but hey who could really keep Brooke Davis waiting. Dean threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and his signature leather jacket. Dean headed down and met the others at downtown Disney. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the board walk.

Brooke smiled as she spotted him and ran up throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss firmly upon his lips. Brooke pulled back and stated, "Took you long enough I thought you were never going to get out of the shower."

Dean replied, "I could have taken longer."

Sam remarked, "Yeah he could have."

Dean shot his brother a look and said, "Shut up Sammy!"

They then made their way into Pleasure Island where the rest of the gang is. Where they were just happen to be having a karaoke contest. Brooke stated, "Why Haley is you going to be representing Tree Hill?"

Haley smiled from dimple to dimple and remarked, "I won't be…but someone else will be representing Tree Hill."

Brooke arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Really? If not our own resident rock star than whom?"

Just then over the announcements came, "Next up is from Tree Hill, North Carolina…Brooke Davis."

Brooke's eyes went wide and she turned white. She whipped around and gasped, "Haley!"

Haley smirked, "Go on…your public waits."

Brooke looked at her and usually never turned down a challenge even though this one scared the crap out of her she made her way to the front of the stage. A random song started and she opened her mouth, but barely anything above a squeak came out…

Haley looked down and said, "Wow I didn't think she would freeze…she usually just goes with the flow…"

Lucas watched and wanted to move to shield her from the noises the crowd started to make…and they were not good noises either.

Dean moved away from everyone nonchantly and walked up the side of the stage. He told the announcer a different song and they handed him a microphone. He stayed hidden in the wings of the backstage. No one could see him and Brooke had no idea to what was going on.

Nathan asked, "Is that normal for them to change the song mid way into the first song?"

Peyton answered, "Not usually."

Nathan muttered, "Maybe they are kicking her off the stage."

Haley exclaimed, "Nathan!"

Nathan questioned, "What? You sent her up there where she could be publically humiliated and maybe now they are trying to be nice by having someone else sing."

Peyton stated, "Oh yeah because that is so much less humiliating."

Then a male voice started singing, "Midnight kid comes out where are you? You said you'd meet now its quarter to two. You know I am hanging, but I still want you." Then Dean stepped out onto the stage and Brooke lit up a smile seeing the voice belong to none other than her boyfriend.

Brooke stepped up to the mic feeling a little bit more confident and sang, "Hey Jack it's a fact I took my time, but I turn my back and you're messing around. Don't leave me jealous, so I don't look like a clown."

Then Dean and Brooke sang together, "I think of you every night and day" Dean winked at her "You took my heart and you took my heart away. I hate myself for loving you can't back free from the things that you do. I want to walk, but I run back to you." The crowd really started getting into their act.

Lucas muttered, "He sings too huh?"

Sam heard Lucas and smirked, "Yeah my brother is full of talents."

Haley exclaimed, "Damn…he has a nice voice."

The song ended and they got a standing ovation and came down to where the group was. Brooke saw Haley and stated, "You are so going to die for that."

Haley questioned, "What are you talking about? Your talented boyfriend just helped you come out of your shell…which is what I was just trying to do."

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke, "Nah I didn't do anything…I just wanted to be around someone that had major potential."

Brooke turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke, "Aww you're so awesome." Brooke leaned into him and planted a very special tongue kiss upon his lips.

The group groaned and moaned. Lucas stated, "Get a room."

Peyton replied, "Don't encourage them." Brooke and Dean separated and Brooke smiled at them. "Besides the fact we're on this vaca to have some fun and not to have you two making out the whole damn time."

Lucas mumbled, "Amen to that." Sam smirked after hearing Lucas muttering under his breath again and caught Dean's eyesight that happened to also catch what Lucas had said. The two Winchester brothers have smirked at one another.

Brooke stated, "Alright…alright…let's hit the dance floor." So the girls hit the center of the dance floor.

Dean walked past Lucas and patted him on the shoulder and stated, "Love the envy thing…it so works for you." Dean laughed and made his way towards Brooke. Sam followed behind him meeting Lucas' gaze and started cracking up as well.

Lucas rolled his eyes and headed back towards the exit. Brooke glanced and saw Lucas leaving she pressed her lips together and left the group and grabbed Lucas' arm. Brooke said, "Lucas."

Lucas turned around and saw Brooke which surprised him a bit. "Listen Lucas I want this trip to be amazing, but it's not going to be if you keep making wise cracks about my boyfriend. Dean and I are together and we're solid together and if you can't accept that maybe you and I should not be friends." Lucas expression changed towards her "Not that I want that to happen because I don't, but I won't let you treat Dean how you have been. So you are either going to be the Lucas I know about or love or you're going to be this jack ass that I have no desire to know." With that said Brooke turned around and left him standing there.

Lucas sighed and leaned against the door watching her head back to Dean…her boyfriend….What was a boy in love to do?


	37. Official Tour Guide

The next morning Brooke rolled over to where Dean would be sleeping only to find him not there. Brooke sat up noticing that his suitcase was riffled into like he got clothes out of them and his boots were gone. She puzzled trying to figure out where he could have gone, so Brooke rolled out of bed and took a shower then got dressed.

Brooke went down to the dining hall for breakfast and spotted the rest of her group. Well the rest of her group except the one person she would be looking for…Dean. Brooke walked over and sat down next to Peyton she looked around the table and asked, "Anyone seen Dean?"

No one seemed to know where he was Nathan remarked, "Maybe the happiest place on earth was getting to his sanity."

Sam started laughing because he could so picture what Nathan had just said. Brooke slumped down in her seat and was starting to think of ways to kill him. "Alright who is ready for a day filled with Disney fun with your own personal Disney expert to start it off?" Brooke's head whipped around at the sound of Dean's voice. She smiled as she spotted Dean wearing mouse ears and held another in his hand which he had reaching out towards her. Brooke sprinted out of her seat and ran over to him she squealed fling her arms around him. Of course Dean wouldn't bail on her.

She took the ears from him and placed them upon her head. Brooke remarked, "I thought maybe you bailed on me."

Dean replied, "Never baby I just had to go get something."

Brooke puzzled, "Oh yeah what is that?"

Dean smiled at her and stated, "Your Disney expert of course." Brooke arched an eyebrow and looked at him with a questioning look. "Hey Goof come on out here." Then Goofy made his way out and everyone from the table stood up and made their way towards him.

Goofy stated, "Hucks…this man must have really done something wrong to plan this all out for you." Brooke smiled and Goofy patted Dean on the back which Dean threw him a serious expression and Goofy backed up and replied, "Right…I forgot don't touch you." Haley and Peyton threw one another a look and smiled at that.

Dean looked at everyone and then back at Brooke and asked, "So are we ready to go?"

Brooke exclaimed, "Absolutely!"

Goofy and the gang made their way out into the park and he asked, "So where to first?"

Dean answered, "Its ladies choice."

The three girls looked at one another and squealed, "Fantasy land. " So they made their way over there and began riding the rides. They then decided to ride its A Small World. All the girls had broken out in chorus. In the midst of the ride Brooke turned and smiled at Dean and questioned, "Having a good time?"

Dean looked over at her and connected eyes with her. Dean spoke, "As long as you are having a good time I am having a good time."

Brooke asked again, "But are you having a good time."

Dean turned his body towards her and stared deeply into her eyes. He waited a moment or two and then said, "Yes I have a good time babe." Dean then leaned forward and planted a simple kiss upon her lips. He then pulled back and they smiled at one another…after the ride they decided to make it over to The Mr. Toad Ride. At the end of the ride when they got off Dean questioned, "Are you sure that is a Disney ride?"

Peyton arched an eyebrow at him and stated, "Well of course it is…we are in a Disney park here."

Dean sighed, "Well sorry, but that is not a Disney movie."

Lucas made a scoff laugh and puzzled, "Yeah and how do you figure that one out?"

Sam looked at Lucas and then over to Dean he caught Dean's expression and Sam stated, "Well Disney movies are supposed to be all about happily ever after right?"

Lucas moved his expression from Dean to his brother and questioned, "Yeah so??"

Dean smiled at Sam and remarked, "Well after the ride we went to it ended with us in hell…What kind of happily ever after is that?"

Everyone started laughing with the exceptions of Lucas and Nathan replied, "They have a point you know" Lucas gave his brother a dirty look while Nathan looked at him like what?

Sam remarked, "Of course we have a point…we are Winchesters,"

Haley asked, "Oka so what is next?"

Brooke pointed to the sword in the stone and questioned, "How about that?"

Everyone turned to look at the Sword in the Stone and Goofy said, "Awe that is the famous Sword in the Stone that Kind Author pulled out. Only a few chosen have pulled it out since. You give it a try and maybe for one of your dreams can come true."

Nathan smirked at Haley and walked over to the stone and decided to give it a try. Haley gushed, "My Prince…" Oh but when he pulled it didn't come out Haley smiled, "Your still my prince."

Brooke stated, "Step aside I think a girl should win it."

Brooke tried and failed and Sam said, "Better luck next time" One by one they tried and it seemed no one wanted to grace them with ability to pull it from the stone. Dean and Lucas were the only ones left and they looked at one another that were going to go next? Who was going to pull it? Was it going to be Lucas? Was it going to be Dean? OR would it be none of them?

**(Author's Note: You get to help decide. I want your input that should be able to pull the sword out of the stone. Should it be Dean or Lucas? Give me reviews and let me know your ideas and what should be the reward for pulling it out? Thanks for my many fans already that have been with me from the beginning on this story.)**


	38. King For A Day Revised

Dean looked at Lucas and was wondering which one of them was going to go next. Dean knew there was no way he could not just go Brooke would so not allow that. Dean eyed Lucas and Lucas finally stepped forward and walked over to the sword. He grabbed the handle and gave it a pull as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Lucas opened his eyes and realized no such luck he was about to be the special one in Brooke's eyes yet again.

Dean sighed and Brooke smiled at him, yep no way he was getting out of this. Dean stepped to where everyone else once stood. Dean didn't expect much from it besides it wasn't like anyone else had pulled it from the stone anyways. Dean placed his hand firmly upon the handle of the stone and began to pull you up. As he did he actually imagine that the sword was being pulled from the stone? Dean paused for a moment and then opened his eyes and stared at his hand. He then pulled it all the way from the stone and the girls squealed.

An announcer's voice boomed through the Disney Park and stated, "Attention ladies and gentlemen we have a new king for the day that just pulled the sword from the stone in Fantasy Land."

Brooke skipped over to him and planted a kiss upon his cheek. She questioned, "What does he get for being king for the day?"

A Disney cast member approached them and greeted Dean who was still holding the sword. He smiled and answered Brooke's question, "Well you all will get advancing to shows and rides, plus be featured in our Year of a Thousand Dreams parade, and tonight Dean and a guest will go on a double date with Mickey and Minnie Mouse."

Peyton and Haley gasped, "A double date!! How cute!!"

Sam remarked, "That would be a sight to see. I think I would actually pay to see that." Dean threw Sam a dirty look that had a warning attached to that dirty look.

Nathan patted Lucas on the back of his shoulder and replied, "Just imagine Luke if you would have went last you would have been on a double date with Mickey and Minnie. That would have been something I would pay to see." Nathan smirked at his big brother. Lucas knew Nathan was joking with him, but that would have been something he would have loved to have gotten. He would have picked Brooke to go with him. Even if they were going as friends who knows…Disney magic could have changed things for them.

Then the cast member interrupted his thoughts when he asked, "What would you like to do first King Dean?"

Dean smiled at everyone and answered, "The Indiana Jones ride."

Once they had gotten over there they were escorted straight to the front of the line. They all hopped in one jeep which was the ride seats. Dean sat in the driver's seat as the ride began to start it was 

immediately pulled back as quickly as it was going to start. The ride director informed them they couldn't leave until Dean put on his seat belt. Dean grumbled, "I am King." After a few minutes he knew he wasn't going to win, so he put it on. "I never wear a seat belt in real life why would I do it for a Disney ride."

Sam smirked, "I was thinking the same thing."

Dean spoke, "Shut it Sammy."

They finally came to this part in the ride where it was pitch black with the exception of black lights illuminating the walls upon the skeletons sketches on the wall surrounding them. Sam remarked, "I see dead people." The silence of the barrier was around them was broken and the car busted up into laughter.

Dean stated, "Nice one Sammy especially with you so bitchy." Sam was sitting right behind Dean and smacked him right up the side of his head. "Watch it Sammy" A giant snake then popped out and Dean started laughing "Don't be scared Sammy it's not a clown."

Peyton arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "Wait what?"

Sam exclaimed, "Nothing."

Dean laughed, "Sam is afraid of Clowns."

Sam blurted, "So Dean is afraid of planes."

Brooke questioned, "You are?"

Dean replied, "Duh! Why do you think I drive everywhere? Besides at least it is not clowns!"

Sam remarked, "Oh shut up."

Peyton asked, "So does Bozo scare you too?"

Sam threw her a dirty look and then Dean replied, "Are you kidding he still busts out crying when Ronald McDonald comes on the television." Everyone started cracking up laughing

Lucas started smirked at that…the Winchester brothers had fears that made them a little less imperfection. This put him a little more at ease…just a little.

Once the ride was over Brooke asked, "Where to now you're majesty?"

Lucas mumbled, "Oh please…"

Peyton heard Lucas and looked over at him and Lucas looked up at her realizing she had heard him. Lucas pressed his lips together and then looked away from her gaze. The group started moving and Peyton lagged behind to talk to Lucas. Peyton asked, "What's going on Lucas?"

Lucas answered, "He's taking this king thing way too serious."

Peyton smirked and asked, "Oh…so you wouldn't be taking it too serious if it were you chosen to be king?"

Lucas replied, "He doesn't deserve…" Lucas' voice trailed off.

Peyton arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "To be king?" She prayed that was what he was talking about and it wasn't something else that she had thought it was about.

Lucas responded, "He doesn't deserve Brooke."

Peyton sighed and wished it would have been what she said and not what she was thinking. Yet, now everything made more sense to his mood and attitude lately. Peyton questioned, "Let me ask you this do you think you deserve her?" Lucas looked down to the ground and refused to look at Peyton. "Truth is told I don't even deserve her as a friend. We royally screwed up with Brooke and it took me a long time for her to even be my friend again, so for her to move on and find hope in love again that's great and you need to be the friend…well you don't need to, but if you care about her as much as I think you do then you need to do the friend thing and stop trying to figure out ways to get her back and stop mopping around in self pity. It's getting old Broody." Peyton then finished with Lucas and looked at the rest of the group "Hey guys let's do the Jungle Cruise." Peyton ran up to catch up with Sam and the others.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and just stared at the rest of the group really contemplating the speech that Peyton had just handed him.

**(Author's Note: Got pointed out about by an error wanted to fix it and decided to add a little more, so I hope you enjoy and I promise I won't make you wait anymore. Writer's block is gone and ready to start writing again. Love you all who have stuck with me)**


	39. Jungle Cruise Fun

The group headed over to the Jungle Cruise and Lucas opted to not go on it. He stood by the side lines waiting for their boat to pass by him. The tour guide knelt down to his feet the moment he saw Dean enter the boat. He exclaimed, "Oh your majesty how did I get so worthy for you to choose my boat to come aboard."

Dean's smile grew wider and Brooke remarked, "Oh please stop you're going to make his head get bigger than it already it is."

Sam replied, "I second that." Dean threw them both smart ass looks.

The tour guide stood up and started the boat so he stated, "Now just a heads up we might run into some local natives they are usually rather friendly, so there is no need to be worried about your safety." The tour guide then spotted Lucas "Except this one looks rather upset, so let's not disturb him he might get upset enough to worry our safety."

Everyone on the boat started busting up laughing and Peyton silently hoped that Lucas would snap out of being upset and some of her words would sink in that thick Scott skull of his. The tour guide then interrupted her thoughts the moment he started singing, "Can you feel the love tonight…"

Then they started seeing some of the real natives and Brooke squealed, "Look honey they came out to say hi to you."

Just then arrows started flying over the boat and hippos were popping up from the water that was right underneath and beside their boat. The tour guide stated, "Ah…I think we need to get you guys out of here."

Nathan asked, "What's wrong?"

The tour guide replied, "Well that sound is a battle cry and I don't think they like the fact that another king came into their territory. So they are looking for a royal dinner."

Dean stated, "Well what are we doing just floating around here talking let's get going." They all laughed and finally made it safely back to land.

Peyton was the first one off she went over to Lucas while the rest of them got off. Peyton stated, "This is not what I meant by stop with the self pity."

Lucas spoke, "I just needed a moment to collect myself."

Peyton asked, "Well is Lucas Scott back yet?"

The group joined Lucas and Peyton and Peyton eyed Lucas wondering what his answer would be. Sam questioned, "So where to now?"

Haley exclaimed, "Oh I know the Pirates ride!"

Lucas put on an expression and replied, "Good choice Hales let's go." Lucas and Haley linked arms and started skipping off to the Pirates ride.

Dean arched an eyebrow and asked, "Who spiked his kool-aid."

Peyton smiled and said, "No one…that's just Lucas Scott."

Nathan mumbled right by Peyton just so she could hear and said, "It's about time he came back to us."

Haley turned and yelled at the group and said, "Come on slow pokes."


	40. Sid & Nancy

"This has got to be the longest line in history," Haley said as the group stood at the entrance of The Pirates of the Caribbean, which simultaneously doubled as the beginning of the two hour wait to ride the ride.

"Screw, the pirates' ride, let's go ride Alice in Wonderland. Or do you guys really want to wait two hours?" Sam questioned.

"If you really want to discover Wonderland, twinkle toes then are my guest, but I can think of ten other ways to pretend that I'm gay," Dean remarked while taking a step away from his brother. Dean's thought process was right and Sam had slugged Dean in the arm.

Sam's face brightened to a red color, but not because he was embarrassed by his brother's remark, but at the fact he even mentioned it. It was true that the Winchester brothers had their experiences in their travels of people misinterpreting them for being two gay guys and not brothers.

Dean finally had stated, "Sorry it's an ongoing joke between us…"

Sam cut in and replied, "It's not that interesting."

Brooke laughed, "I don't know it sounds a bit interesting."

Sam through her a dirty looks and responded, "Fine if anyone is going to tell you it's going to be me. On our travels a lot when we stay at hotels or bed and breakfasts…Well when we check in…" Sam threw his brother a look who was grinning like a fool; usually it was Dean that didn't want anyone to even know about this. Yet, Sam figured it was the fact that Sam was at the bud of the joke right now, so Dean was not at expense. "So people usually ask if we want one bed instead of two…"

Everyone started cracking up laughing and Brooke spoke, "Aww they think you're gay."

Peyton decided she had to help Sam out a bit and smirked, "Well Dean you do look kind of butch." Sam looked at Peyton and gave her a smile as a thank you.

Brooke knew now it was time to defend her man since it was clearly that is what Peyton was trying to do for Sam. Brooke chuckled, "Trust me Dean is anything, but gay…and I should know." Brooke smirked at everyone and winked at Dean.

Dean replied, "Ya know I do however think Sam is right we should go to Wonderland." Dean arched an eyebrow towards Brooke and winked at her.

"You can't have sex in the middle of Wonderland," Sam pointed out "Maybe in the middle of the Haunted Mansion, but not in the middle of Wonderland."

Nathan stated, "Maybe now full on sex, but maybe a downer" Dean laughed at that and gave Nathan a high-five.

"Whatever, let's just go to the Wonderland ride." Lucas said and started heading back towards the direction of Fantasy Land along with Sam and Peyton following in tote then the others hovering not too far behind them.

"What's wrong with him?" Haley asked, referring to Lucas.

Dean laughed, "Do you really not know the answer to that one."

"Oh…" Haley nodded and was hoping fun loving Lucas would be back soon, but I guess she could understand how Lucas would not want to stand here and constantly hear about Dean and Brooke having sex. That would be like Haley having to hear about Nathan and Peyton's sex life from back in the day.

After walking all the way back over to Fantasy Land it dawned on Sam about something. Sam stopped and turned to whack Dean up the side of the head and Dean exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!"

Sam stated, "We walked over here for nothing, we could have skipped that two hour wait line."

Dean looked at his brother and scratched the back of his head. He looked at his brother with a confusing look while still not getting it. Dean asked, "How?"

Sam remarked, "You're King."

Dean laughed, "Oh yeah well it turned out for the better."

Sam puzzled, "Yeah how is that?"

Dean replied, "You're the one that wanted to ride the Alice in Wonderland ride." Sam and Dean gave one another annoying looks.

Brooke responded, "Yeah Sam, this is going to be a whole new experience."

"Are you crazy?" Peyton asked.

"No, not crazy…just…" Brooke cocked an eyebrow at her and Haley and then whispered to just the girls "…Just horny, that's all."

"You're always horny," Peyton interrupted.

"Just make sure the rest of us don't have to see or hear anything," Haley stated.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the two and responded, "I can make any promises in the time of passion there's no way I am stopping to say 'Dean let's be a little quieter for other's considerations.' "

Peyton replied, "How about considering everyone else that came to a family environment and not a porno environment.

Ten minutes later, the group made it to the line and used Dean's power to make it to the front of the line. "Wonderland! Alice in Wonderland!" Brooke gushed. "Isn't that the movie where everyone is, like, really high?"

"Just what you need, to get high," Haley commented lightly, laughing.

"She might be a little chiller if she got high; aren't those people really chill?" Nathan joked.

"I was asking a question I wasn't saying I wanted to get high" Brooke pointed out. "Besides I was just looking out for the family environment. I mean first the Toad ride ends up with everyone in hell and now this is the ride based on the movie all about getting high." Brooke glared at Peyton and Haley.

Peyton mumbled and replied, "She has a point there."

Haley sighed, "Unfortunately she does."

"So then what makes the difference if it gets tarnish a little more than what Disney had already made it" Brooke smirked at her two friends.

Nathan remarked, "You two walked right into that one, nice one Brooke" Brooke high five Nathan "Ya know Haley we might learn a few things from Dean and Brooke.

Dean smirked, "You just might."

Haley asked, "Like what?"

Brooke looked at Nathan wondering what his answer to her would be and Nathan said, "Well we might learn to liven up our lives with adventure…or even spice up our sex life."

Haley moved closer to him and spoke seductively, "We don't need to take lessons from them for our sex life. I will show you later tonight about spicing things up…"

Peyton looked away as an attempt to pretend that she didn't know Brooke or Haley as they stood in the line at Disneyland while the topic was spicing up one's sex life.

"If you wanted her to shut up, I could just kiss her," Dean remarked.

"I do believe that Peyton here is in the process of trying to get you to shut up," Dean told Brooke, relocating himself so that he was only inches away from her.

"I guess the only way you're going get me to shut up is to kiss me…" Brooke smiled flirtatiously at Dean and watched as he grinned knowingly back at her.

Just when Dean was about to respond, Sam interrupted.

"I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be kissing anyone," Sam said firmly. The last thing he needed was to be seen with a group where everyone was kissing everyone, Dean kissing Brooke, Nathan kissing Haley, him kissing Peyton…no that was the furthest thing from his mind right now…right?

Peyton smiled to herself. Sam could be so adorable sometimes; she really wanted to kiss…um…thank him. He was always so thoughtful, so hot…polite. Yeah he was always so polite, and then there were Brooke and Dean. The way they were looking at each other right now, they totally wanted each other, Peyton thought. Everyone could tell that they wanted to just grab each other and make-out, or maybe wanted to do something else. It was so obvious, but that didn't surprise Peyton because Brooke was always doing stuff like that even back with Lucas.

"Peyton? P. Sawyer?" Brooke questioned while snapping her fingers in front of her best friend's face.

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Brooke and everyone else in the group who noticed that she had drifted off. Peyton asked, "What?"

"The line's moving," Brooke answered while grabbing Peyton's hand and dragging her along.

"Thanks, my mind was somewhere else." Peyton said while slightly blushing.

"Don't worry, so was mine" Brooke remarked in a devious tone. Brooke smiled to herself, and with that the two walked up to the rest of the group.

"Ew! Your balls are rotten!" Peyton and Brooke heard Haley cry as she pushed Lucas away.

"I guess we walked into the conversation at the wrong time," Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"So Dean," Brooke began, "have you ever been to Wonderland?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she flirtatious slid one hand across his hip.

"Not yet." Dean remarked while they grinned at one another. "Do you want to discover Wonderland with me?" Dean asked, carefully placing his hand on Brooke's waist.

"Discover _and _explore," Brooke answered, alluding to more than just the simple ride.

As Dean and Brooke started to get feisty Nathan and Haley held hands. Lucas was standing back, watching the scene unravel before him. He could see that Brooke and Dean were going to get it on the only issue left open to discussion was where the he would fit into the picture.

"How did I get left out of the sex fest?" Lucas asked as him, Peyton, and Sam continued to stare at their friends.

"No one's had sex yet," Peyton responded.

"But they probably will," Sam concluded.

"Well my brother and Haley definitely will, and Dean and Brooke will probably not last until they get back to the hotel," Lucas illustrated. Even though it was something that he didn't even want to mention, but it was the truth that was staring him directly in the face. It was kind of hard to completely ignore and Lucas couldn't ignore the situation of them too much longer.

Then with that said, the entire group moved got on the ride, but within a few minutes of the ride starting. "You are making it really difficult for me to concentrate on the ride," Dean told Brooke.

"You don't need to concentrate on the ride," she whispered into his ear.

Dean took one look at Brooke and smiled. "You know, I've never done it on a kid's ride before," he told her.

"Really...you mean I could be your first" Brooke felt Dean slightly move in his seat, and she smiled to herself. He wanted her.

Dean looked at Brooke with lust in his eyes. He could feel her touching him, and the way she was looking at him and bushing her leg against his was getting to him. She was teasing him, and he hoped that her teasing would prove to be more than just false promises.

"You know, there are a million things I could teach you," Brooke told Dean.

Dean leaned closer to Brooke and took in her scent. "I'm a quick learner."

Brooke stared into Dean's eyes with lust surging through her body; she bit her bottom lip. Gosh, she really did want him, but she couldn't have him in the middle of the Alice in Wonderland ride. What if people saw? Plus it would be more fun to do it on the Haunted Mansion anyways, but here people probably would see… There's only one place they wouldn't see. "We have to get off this ride," Brooke told Dean. She quickly scanned the area and saw an "Exit" sign illuminated. "There! The exit sign! Let's go."

"Why do we suddenly have to leave?" Dean asked, "I thought we were going to do it on the ride?"

Brooke brought her face so it was only inches away from Dean's, and she smiled, "To go to ya know…besides we will do it on the Haunted Mansion…right now I am thinking you and me and a bathroom."

Dean smiled and grabbed Brooke by the hand. "Let's go find that exit." With that, the two hurried off the ride and out the exit door.

"What are they doing?" Peyton asked Sam as she saw her two friends bolt for the door.

"Do you really want me to answer that," Sam looked at Peyton.

"I knew Brooke was going to get herself laid before the night was over…" Peyton thought. She knew her best friend better than Brooke knew herself, and when Brooke Davis had her urges she wouldn't wait no matter where she was or what time it was. "So are you like Dean?" Peyton asked, watching as Sam gazed at her.

"Like do I have a sex crave addiction like him?" Sam puzzled wondering just what ball field she was referring too.

Peyton said, "Yeah that's what I mean."

"Well I didn't have mad crazy sex with you the first night we met when we snuck away," Sam pointed out.

Peyton smiled and nodded, "You know that is very, very true."

"I really have never been like Dean, I had one steady girlfriend and that was Jessica." Sam continued to look into Peyton's eyes. "I always just saw those relationships as hot and everything, but I never could see myself being that way. I guess I would have enjoyed the sex more if I had been really into that whole courtship, but I don't know I think it says something about being in love."

Sam looked at Peyton and watched as she stared into his eyes. The way she was staring at him, and the way she smiled at him…he was trying really hard to restrain himself. She was just so adorable.

"So I guess you wouldn't have sex with a girl like Brooke?" Peyton asked curiously.

"If I were to have sex with a girl, I'd do it with someone more like you," Sam told Peyton.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted," Peyton told Sam with a laugh.

"Be flattered," Sam told Peyton as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you believe this? We're third wheels," Lucas complained. "All three of us are third wheels." He, Nathan, and Haley were sitting in the car following Peyton and Sam on the Alice in Wonderland ride.

Nathan laughed, "Actually you are the third wheel of three couples."

Lucas threw his little brother a dirty look and said, "Thanks for that Nathan."

"Yet, the difference between us then them is we're not making you feel like the third wheel. We're having a family time" Haley stated.

Lucas looked at Nathan who was smirking while trying to hold back the laughter that was ready to barrel over with laughter. Lucas replied, "That makes me feel so much better Hales."

"Haley, you're being such a girl right now," Nathan told his wife with hidden amusement. Nathan watched as Haley gave him _the look_. She looked at him, flashed him the evil eye, and looked away. Nathan was entirely amused.

"If you guys don't want me to feel like a third wheel you need to stop with this little forte you got going on right now" Lucas remarked.

Nathan and Haley laughed and both spoke, "Aww" Lucas shook his head at them, but did crack a smile.

**(AN: Sorry I have made you wait so long I am finally getting back into the groove and out of my writer's block. So I am back! Very excited to be back too! Hope you all enjoy the chapter)**


	41. Can't Do This Here

After exiting the ride Dean and Brooke rushed into the deserted bathroom, they quickly locked the door behind themselves, and Dean planted Brooke firmly on the sink counter. Brooke could hardly control herself. She could feel Dean's hands all over her, and all she could focus on was how much she wanted him, and how good it would feel when she had him. A surging feeling rushed through her body, and she pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss. His lips crashed on hers, and Brooke shoved her tongue into his mouth. All she could think about was how she was going to enjoyed him and not even a doubt in her mind about doing it in a Disneyland bathroom.

Dean's hands quickly relocated from Brooke's hair to her hips. He kept rubbing his hands over her hips, and he could hear her breaths becoming quicker. Dean and Brooke stopped kissing, and Dean looked into Brooke's eyes. "You're so hot," he told her.

"I'm so aroused," Brooke remarked, biting her bottom lip.

Dean stared at Brooke for a short amount of time, and then he began laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked, pulling Dean toward her so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I was just thinking about us. We were so horny and couldn't control ourselves to the point where we had to exit a ride and rush into the bathroom to play" Dean stated.

"Play? Nice word for it." Brooke smirked into Dean eyes.

"I'm going to play with you, and you're going to play with me. It's for our mutual benefit, naturally." Dean shrugged as he explained it all away.

"You sound like a book of bad lines," Brooke told Dean as she leaned in and began to kiss him. Only this time, her kisses were nice and smooth instead of hurried. She wanted him even more now, but she also wanted to take her time. She was going to enjoy this, even if she later she might feel guilty about doing it where they were about to do it. His hands on her hips, Dean leaned in closer to Brooke so that there was no air between them. The more they kissed, the higher Dean's hands went up Brooke's body, and soon his hands were creeping up her shirt.

Noticing this, Brooke quickly pulled away from Dean and tore off her shirt, continuing to kiss him once she had flung her shirt off somewhere. She could feel his hands rubbing her upper body, and she immediately pulled his waist closer to her. Holding his hips firmly, Brooke wrapped her legs around his and pulled his pelvis on hers so that she was straddling him from on the sink.

The kissing became more intense, and Brooke could no longer control herself. Her breath was heavy with desire, and emotions were rushing through her body. Naturally, she began unbuttoning Dean's shirt as he began to unclip her bra. Soon, they were both shirtless and rubbing their upper bodies on one another.

And then, suddenly, Brooke felt Dean's hands on her jeans. He was undoing the zipper of her jeans, and the realization of what they were about to do suddenly hit her. They were going to have sex in a Disneyland bathroom...oh the stories she will have on this one. Then Peyton's voice creep in her mind yelling at her for having sex in a Disneyland bathroom…reminding her that she didn't want to do things she used to do…that she wanted to be a better Brooke…Damn Peyton

"Dean, we can't," Brooke told him as she pulled away.

Dean's face suddenly dropped, and his breath was heavy with passion. "Stop?" he asked. "Why?"

"We just can't do this…" Brooke started to say

"Brooke, honey we have done this before…" Dean puzzled her reasoning by stopping what they were doing.

Brooke looked at him with a duh expression and remarked, "Thank you smart ass I didn't realize we had not done it all those other times, but what I meant was that we can't do it here…in a Disneyland bathroom," She trailed off almost afraid to hear what he was going to say.

Dean stared at Brooke for a moment and expressed. "Okay. I don't understand why, and I really don't want you to stop, but okay. If that's what you want, but can we do it later in a Disneyland suite?"

Brooke looked at Dean and noticed his smirk and then her smile started to appear too. Brooke replied, "Alright smart ass yes later we can do it in our own secured room." Brooke looked at Dean again and caught him still looking at her chest. Pushing him away from her, she hopped off the counter, went to pick up her bra, and put it on, facing Dean. She could feel his eyes burning on her, watching as her breasts fit perfectly into the black, lace bra she was wearing. Dean picked up Brooke's shirt and neatly pulled it over her head. She softly put her arms through and smiled once the shirt was completely on. Dean leaned in and kissed Brooke once more, passionately.

Dean then put his shirt back on, and the two locked hands and left the bathroom.

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were sitting on a concrete curb in front of the Peter Pan ride waiting for their friends to show up this was the designated spot if they got separated. They agreed that every new land they entered they would pick a remote spot much like the one they were waiting in now. Peyton and Sam had walked off somewhere together, and Dean and Brooke had left in the middle of the ride to go touch each other or something, which left the three of them to be all alone.

"I guess sitting in the middle of fantasy land isn't as fun as one would think," Haley commented lightly.

"You're not having fun? This is tons of fun," Brooke responded sarcastically as she and Dean rejoined the group.

Nathan asked, "Are you two all better now?"

Brooke smirked and winked at him and remarked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Where's my brother?" Dean questioned as he looked around not seeing him anywhere.

"He and Peyton took off after the ride ended" Lucas answered.

Brooke smirked "Is that so? Well how did you lose them so fast weren't they right in front you?"

Haley laughed, "Well it was kind of like how we lost you two"

Brooke asked, "Oh it was?"

"Yeah it was." Haley shook his head and laughed at her.

"Whatever," Lucas interrupted. "Can we please talk about something other than everyone else's sexual needs?"

"Amen to that." Nathan propped his head up and thought for a moment. "Well actually I will be getting those needs met later on."

Haley scoffed a laugh and questioned, "Is that so?"

"Better watch it Scott…it is the female that controls when those sexual needs get met" Brooke stated.

Dean mumbled, "That is the truth" Nathan and Haley smirked at that.

Brooke turned and looked at him and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing, I think we should continue to have fun and maybe we'll run into the two love birds" Dean replied.

Brooke remarked, "Nice cover" Brooke winked at Dean.

Lucas decided to end this little fest that was probably about to go back to talking about sexual needs again and looked at Dean. "Dean is right." Lucas stood up. "Let's go ride some rides." Brooke was actually quite surprised that Lucas even admitted Dean was right.

"Cool. Which ride do you want to go on first?" Haley asked, standing up alongside Lucas.

Lucas shrugged and responded. "I don't care."

"Nathan?" Haley asked, looking at him.

"Doesn't matter to me," Nathan answered, staring at Brooke. "Where do you want to go?"

Brooke paused for a second before looking away from her friends. "I don't think you want to know," she told them.

"No, seriously, Brooke…tell us; it's not like we have a preference, anyway," Nathan encouraged his friend, giving her a small smile.

Brooke took a deep breath and answered, "Actually, I don't really want to go on a ride right now. I want to go to the Princess Store."

Dean, Lucas, and Nathan looked at each other for a moment. Then Nathan spoke up first and puzzled, "You want to go to the Princess Store?"

"Hey, you where the one telling her to pick something," Haley pointed to her husband.

"I didn't think she'd pick _that_," Nathan stated and then continued "I could deal with Peter Pan or Pinocchio or whatever, but the Princess Store…" Nathan looked at Brooke. "Do you really want to go there?"

Brooke nodded softly and spoke, "Well, yeah…but if you guys don't want to then…"

"No, it's okay," Nathan interrupted his friend as he stood up beside her and Haley. Nathan would never hear the end of it with Haley if he said otherwise.

"It is?" Lucas puzzled.

"Yes, it's okay yeah let's go to the Princess Store." Nathan really didn't want to go to the Princess Store, but he knew Brooke wanted to and it seemed his wife wanted to really go to, and he wanted to make Haley happy, so it looked like he's going to the Princess Store…

"Thank you!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed as Brooke wrapped Nathan in a hug, and then Haley gave her husband a kiss. Then Brooke hugged Lucas quickly. "Thanks guys! Let's go be princesses!" she exclaimed as she began heading to the store. Lucas looked at Nathan giving him the death glares.

"And here I was calling my brother twinkle toes before?" Dean stated and rolled his eyes at Nathan.

Meanwhile in another part of Disneyland…

"Do you think we should go find everyone?" Peyton asked Sam. "We've been gone for a long while…" Peyton and Sam had managed to stroll to New Orleans Square and were currently walking along the pathway beside the lake.

"I guess we've been gone for a while," Sam agreed, "but everyone's probably off doing their own thing. I doubt they tried to find us after the ride was over."

Peyton looked into Sam's eyes and smiled. "I guess." The two began walking again when Peyton felt Sam's hand find hers. When his fingers interlaced with hers, she couldn't help but smile to herself; she became so giddy, and she couldn't help it. Brooke so would be teasing her right now if she was here.

Sam looked over at Peyton and noticed something and smirked, "You're blushing."

"Am I?" Peyton asked, flashing Sam a quick smile.

"Yes, you are," Sam paused for a moment and kept staring at the girl beside him. "I think it's adorable."

Peyton felt her stomach flutter and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt a combination of giddiness and flattery all mixed into a seductive, flirty combination. Sam then stopped watching and then turned to look into Peyton's eyes and then slowly his head leaned down and his lips brushed against her lips.

Suddenly, Peyton felt Sam's lips massaging hers, and suddenly his hands were rushing through her hair. She couldn't feel anything, and she was a little lightheaded. He tasted so good, and she heard Brooke's voice telling her. _See I was right the Winchester boys just are good to resist…why the hell you waited so long P. Sawyer... _Brooke then pulled away and looked at Sam and stated, "We can't do this here" she unknowingly smiling seductively at him. She then leaned in and kissed him simply on the lips.

"Why not?" Sam questioned, wrapping his arms around Peyton.

"Because if I kiss you I'll end up doing other things, and I can't do that. I don't want to be like Brooke." Peyton stated…although Brooke was working on changing, but still everyone would classify that she pulled a Brooke.

Sam stared at Peyton for a moment before smiling sweetly at her and said, "You could never be life her, but we can stop I can understand you," giving her a hug. He could smell her air; its scent smelled so good.

"Let's go to Tom Sawyer island," Peyton suggested.

Sam smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss and then grabbed her hand and led them to the raft.


	42. What To Do Now?

"So what exactly is there to do on Tom Sawyer Island?" Sam asked curiously as he and Peyton took their position on the raft which would take them to the Island attraction.

Peyton laughed, "I don't know," she shrugged. "There's lots of space…lots, and lots of space. Oh, and there's some wooden forts…empty, abounded forts."

Sam chuckled and remarked, "Imagine Brooke and Dean being out here with all this space and space…"

Peyton questioned, "Yeah what about them?"

"Then you know the two of them would…" Sam's voice trailed off as he didn't want to come out and say it.

"Would…" Peyton smirked and moved her lips even closer to Sam's, but she didn't kiss him. There was tension, and she could feel energy pumping through her body; she really did want to kiss him. "Do something like we're doing now…" Peyton's eyes gleamed in a way they have never shined before. Sam looked at Peyton's lips he couldn't take his eyes off of them, and then just as he was about to close the ever so slight gap between them, the raft stopped.

Peyton immediately pulled away from Sam when she heard the raft instructor telling everyone to exit the floating device. Taking lead, Peyton grabbed Sam's hand and led him off of the raft and off to their next adventure: the abandoned, deserted world of Tom Sawyer. Tom Sawyer Island was pretty much uninhabited.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked Peyton after they settled off the beaten path.

Peyton smirked. "There lots of things we could do." He looked at her for a second, "But I don't think imitating Dean and Brooke would be such a great idea…"

They shouldn't jump into anything they have both decided not to go that route. They both have had damaged pasts and didn't want to rush into anything. Some people thought they were wasting time, but they thought they were being cautious…it made perfect sense to them and that was all that really matter.

Sam smiled at Peyton and continued looking in her eyes. She was so cute and so adorable and so tempting. What was he going to do with her? Peyton took a second to look around. There was nothing to do…they could talk. They could walk and talk, or they could just sit and do nothing. Or they could do other things… "Why does it keep coming back to sex with you?" Peyton asked out loud, more to herself than to Sam. She immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment when she realizes what she had said.

Sam smiled to himself. He wasn't a completely idiot; he already knew that she wanted to do _stuff _with him. Fact was, Ethan wanted to do that _stuff _with her, too. Yet, it all came back to them wanted to be cautious and take their time…even though Sam knew in his line of work…you never know how much time you have.

"Why do I get the feeling that your thoughts, at the moment, aren't exactly innocent?" Peyton asked.

Sam took a deep breath and replied, "It's not like you think…I know we both want to act like Brooke and Dean and that it might turn out ok…I just think about what we talked about too…about being."

"Cautious and safe…I think about that a lot too…it's hard balancing it all out" Peyton said while giving him a warm smile.

"This is really dumb," Nathan complained as him and the boys continued to follow Brooke and Haley through the Princess Store.

"THIS is your entirefault," Lucas told his friend. "You were the one telling her that we'd go anywhere she wanted. This is your fault, genius."

Nate looked at Luke for a moment and realized he couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm not even going to dignify that statement with an answer," he finally responded.

"Yeah, whatever," Lucas replied.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Brooke squealed quickly as she rushed up to the group. "Do you believe it? These are _so _cute!" She held up two mini princess dresses, both made for little girls. The yellow one was Belle, and the pink one was sleeping beauty. She continued talking, and spit everything out in one breath, "If I was four, I would totally get these. I mean, seriously, I'm trying to figure out an excuse to buy these but I can't think of any because I'm not a little girl anymore. They're so great, but I can't think of any reasons. Actually, I sort of want to get them and then buy dolls to wear them just so I can have an excuse to buy them, but I don't know if that's such a good idea. What do you think?"

Dean took the dresses from Brooke's hand and put them back where they belonged. "I think you've had enough of this store," Dean told Brooke, taking her hand and leading her out of the store.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley followed them out of the store.

Nathan looked at Brooke and Haley and questioned, "What do you think about us doing something else?"

"I don't think that you should give them a choice," Lucas spoke up. "That be the last time we do anything that makes us end up in that gay Princess store."

"It's not gay!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan ignored his wife's comment and remarked, "The man does have a point." Nathan smirked at Haley and then turned to Dean "So Dean, you have any ideas?"

"The suggestion I made on Alice in Wonderland still stands," Lucas remarked.

"We're not playing hide-and-go-seek in the middle of Wonderland! Do you know how much trouble we'd get in?" Haley scolded her best friend. "Besides, even if we didn't get in trouble it sounds like no fun anyways. Plus I don't want Brooke and Dean to sneak off somewhere and leave me stranded with you two."

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke remarked, "I would never do that." She placed a hand over her heart "Honest."

"Yeah, whatever," Haley mumbled as she walked a little to her left and leaned on a wall.

Nathan followed Haley and leaned on the wall beside her and replied, "I hate to say it, but I think I'm bored."

Dean walked over and leaned beside Nathan and stated, "I agree with that one."

The five friends just stood there for a moment, thinking about nothing. This entire situation had been more exciting about an hour ago when all seven best friends were together, but now that Sam and Peyton and Bethany had token off, the group trip wasn't as much fun...especially when one feels like a fifth wheel. It just didn't seem as exciting anymore…what were they supposed to do alone?

Brooke sighed. "What do you guys want to do?"

Dean shrugged and suggested, "Anything. We could go ride Peter Pan if you wanted,"

"Let's go ride the cars!" Haley interrupted, jumping up in front her four friends.

"Cars?" Lucas asked, "The only cars we can ride in are the parking lot."

"Do you want to go home, Hales? Is that it?" Nathan asked, entirely confused. Nathan was a little bored, but he didn't want to leave.

"No! I don't want to go home! I want to go on Autotopia, or whatever it's called. You know that ride where you ride the small cars along the track and get fake licenses; it's really exciting." She saw the bewildered looks on the boy's faces "Just come on!" Grabbing their hands simultaneously, she pulled them in the direction of the ride.


	43. Setting The Stage

The group eventually reached their destination, and when they did the Dean, Nathan, and Lucas were a bit relieved. For a second though they thought that this whole car ride thing was going to be really gay.

"Are you sure this is going to be fun?" Lucas asked, while he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well it's got to be better than standing on a wall by the Princess Store and feeling sorry for ourselves," Dean remarked.

Brooke walked up to Dean and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and smirked; "Besides, even if it's not fun, I'll make it worth your while."

Nathan hugged his wife and questioned, "We could just stay here and give each other hugs; I could go for that." Nathan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, if the hugs led to sex," Lucas added he meant to say it just to himself, but it came out a bit louder than that.

Dean and Nathan started laughing and Brooke gasped, "I can't believe you had the balls to say that."

Lucas slightly felt embarrassed and looked down to the ground, "Yeah me neither."

"You can't picture you had the balls or you said that?" Dean puzzled and did mean to say what he meant. Dean smirked at Lucas who gave him a 'shut your mouth' expression.

When Nathan laughed at what Lucas had said Haley decided to untangle herself from her husband's grasp. Haley walked over and got into the line for the ride and said, "Let's go boys the line is waiting."

Brooke cracked up laughing and got loose of Dean while skipping over to join Haley. While the boys reluctantly joined the two girls in the line; Haley and Brooke started running through the lines that were like a maze it seemed. Of course if it was the on season there would be no maze to run through.

Haley looked back at Brooke not looking where she was going until they had finally reached people and came to immediately halt. Brooke saw Haley start to stop and didn't tell the boys behind her and they came crashing into her from behind.

It was Lucas, Dean, and Nathan in that order behind Brooke and Dean crashed heavily into Lucas. Dean smacked Lucas in the back of the head and Lucas turned around and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Dean remarked, "Why did you stop abrupt dude?"

"It wasn't my fault Miss B. Davis here is the one who decided to go from running to instant stop" Lucas defended himself.

After he did Dean didn't say anymore, but moved past him and placed himself behind Brooke. Dean wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He then brought his lips to her ear and he could feel the chill that ran through her body. He loved that he still had that effect on her. He then whispered that only she could hear, "If you do anything remotely resembling that again, you will have to be punished."

Brooke smirked at that and turned so that he could see her expression. Brooke arched an eyebrow and remarked, "Punished huh? How do you plan to do that?"

Dean looked down at her and shrugged as he smirked, "Well that is a secret my dear."

Nathan rolled his eyes at the two and moved past the two that were sharing secrets and got to Haley. Nathan asked, "Are we driving together?"

Haley looked at him like he was out of his mind and responded, "No!"

Lucas glanced up at a sign that stated about how long the wait would be from that point. Lucas looked at the two couples and then stated, "Looks like the wait is going to be about twenty minutes to thirty minutes."

Brooke looked to where Lucas was apparently looking and puzzled, "What are we supposed to do for a whole twenty to thirty minutes?" She leaned against the railing across from Dean while making a really big sigh.

Lucas replied, "We could play a game."

"Like what hide and go seek," Dean scoffed a laughed.

Lucas shot Dean a look and remarked, "I don't know if I should thank you for thinking of such a great game to play, but I think for now we should just save that game for later." He shot Dean another look and the look he got back from him was apparent that he didn't like the fact that Lucas just went with the flow.

Brooke stated, "We should play truth or dare."

"Do you think that is wise Brooke?" Nathan questioned back in Tree Hill playing that game never went over too well. Brooke gave Nathan a puppy dog look like he just popped her bubble. Nathan looked at Haley who just smiled knowing she was willing to do this just by that look. Nathan than looked over at Brooke giving her a defeat expression, "Well are we ready for truth or dare?"

Brooke clapped her hands and did some form of a little happy dance and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Nathan asked, "Alright Brooke Davis, truth or dare?"

Meanwhile Peyton looked at Sam for a few moments, but she quickly turned away when she noticed he was turning to look her direction. Than Sam did the exact same thing that Peyton had just done…he was not sure if it was okay to just keep staring at her, but he couldn't help himself. Who really could…look at her she was beautiful.

They were walking back towards Fantasy Land to look for the others and hadn't said anything after they had took a look in one of the abandoned forts. Peyton finally knew one of them had to say something and if he was not going to be the one than she would have to be the one to step up to the plate. Peyton finally broke the silence with, "Uh…this is slight uncomfortable huh?"

Sam turned to look at her and stopped her and replied, "Not the sex part no…but the fact we did it here…yeah I guess that is a bit uncomfortable, but I don't regret having sex with you." Peyton slightly smiled "In fact I can't wait to do it again."

Peyton's mouth dropped and gasped, "Why Sam how very Dean of you."

Sam laughed, "Well big brother always did know best." Sam pulled her to him and pulled him closed to her to him and planted a kiss upon her lips.

Peyton started laughing and remarked, "Who knew that Dean had something useful for even baby Winchester to use."

Sam arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "Please don't call me baby Winchester again."

Peyton puzzled, "Not even in bed?"

"Especially not then" Sam smirked and Peyton started laughing.

**(AN: That is where I am leaving you off for now! I hope you liked and enjoyed don't forget to R & R. Also if you're all looking for another great writer to read you should check out ****BeautifulFghtr****. She has a Supernatural fic it's really good and just picture Sadie as Sophia Bush for those of you who are Dean & Brooke fans. Sadie is portrayed as her. Catch ya next chapter!!)**


	44. Reunited Once Again

Peyton smiled at Sam as they walked through the park with hand in hand. Peyton couldn't stop smiling and Sam could hardly resist it either. Peyton asked, "Where to now Mr. Winchester?"

Sam made an expression like he was thinking long and hard about the answer and then questioned, "What about Thunder Mountain?"

Peyton arched the eyebrow and puzzled, "The ride? Or are you referring to something else?"

Sam stopped while smirking at Peyton and remarked, "Well Miss Sawyer how very Dean of you."

Peyton laughed, "Well you Winchester men just rub off on mere females." Sam smiled at her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park the gang had just finished their rides. Haley asked, "So was it really so lame."

Lucas replied, "I guess it was not so bad."

Brooke smirked, "Nope it wasn't and see no died from truth or dare either."

Nathan remarked, "That's because you actually played nice."

Brooke looked shocked at him and stated, "Excuse me I am nice."

Nathan smirked, "When you want to be." Brooke hit Nathan on one arm, and Haley got him on the other arm. Nathan puzzled, "Hey what was that for?"

Haley stated, "Be nice to Brooke otherwise you're not going to get any treats later on."

Dean remarked, "Now that is messed up."

Haley looked at Dean and asked, "What is?"

Dean shook his head and replied, "I don't know why women seem to think that they can just use sex as punishment. That's just wrong and messed up."

Brooke laughed, "Because we're women and we can get away with it." All three boys remained quiet and Brooke smirked, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Dean asked, "So where to now?"

Lucas questioned, "How about Thunder Mountain?"

They all agreed and headed on down there Brooke looked ahead and puzzled, "Isn't that Sam?"

Dean looked ahead and said, "Yeah and there's Peyton."

Brooke skipped over to them leaving Dean and the rest behind. She snuck up on them and said, "Hi P. Sawyer." Peyton and Sam whirled around and looked at Brooke. "Where did you two run off two?" Sam and Peyton looked at one another. "Oh my god! You two totally had sex!" Brooke exclaimed just as the others joined the group.

Sam started to blush and was at lost for words as Peyton exclaimed, "B. Davis!"

Dean smirked and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Brooke replied, "Well if it's not true just say so."

Dean remarked, "They can't I can read it all over Sam's face. So you do learn something from me Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean and 'shut up' was written all over his expression.

Haley asked, "Please tell me which car you two used?"

Brooke's mouth gasped again, "You did it here!"

Peyton remarked, "Brooke lower your voice."

Haley spoke, "Peyton!"

Dean patted Sam on the back and remarked, "Sammy way to do something I wasn't even going to try!"

Sam looked at Dean this time out loud he said, "Can it."

Brooke pulled Peyton to the side and Lucas watched them. Brooke questioned, "So how was it?"

Peyton scoffed, "Brooke…" She then caught that look that Brooke was not going to back down and finally a small smirk crept onto her expression. "It was amazing…everything you said a Winchester could be."

Brooke squealed out loud and everyone turned and looked at them and Peyton gave her that look again. Brooke said, "We're not talking about anything that Sam and Dean won't discuss later." Brooke smirked looking at Dean.

Nathan remarked, "So are we going to stand here and discuss Sam and Peyton's sex life or are we going to have some fun?"

Sam stated, "I second that let's stick together and have fun." Dean mouthed, 'we'll talk later.' Sam thought I can't wait.

So the group headed to ride some rides for some hours. Finally a crew member approached them and said, " Excuse me King Dean and whoever your date is. I am here to escort you to your double date with Mickey and Minnie are you ready?"

Brooke clapped her hands and jumped all giddy rushing over to Dean, "That would be us dear. Let's go. See you all later."

Dean waved them off as he linked hands with Brooke and away they went. Lucas watched them walk away and this embracing the friend thing was getting harder and harder by the minute.

**((AN: Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter next is the long awaited double date!!))**


End file.
